


Hades and Persephone

by abunnylovingcat



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Comedy, Consensual, F/M, Romance, possible smut but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abunnylovingcat/pseuds/abunnylovingcat
Summary: (In an epic voiceover) This season, witness a classic love story like never before. Set in a conveniently confusing time and place. With thrilling action adventure fighting badass stuff; 4th wall breaking; lots and lots of 4th wall breaking; cheesy romance with extra cheese; memes; smut? Probably not, as Author-chan is a prude who’s not very comfortable writing that; but did I mention 4th wall breaking? Staring beloved mythological characters trying to be funny and #relatable to an audience with whom they are already insanely popular to a point where their story doesn’t really need another unoriginal retelling but will get one anyways cos they’re public domain dam it! Hades and Persephone~  now just a click away from you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Backstory (Hera)**

**Hekate:** Ahhh first time writers, they worry too much! They stall writing for as long as possible clarifying every single little detail, they’ve stalled writing so much that they forget how this story was going to open. Wait a minute. I was supposed to open the curtains on this story. Sorry about that Ms author. Can you edit this out? No? You think the audience will find this amusing? Ohhh so you saw deadpool last night. I love that movie! And that Ryan Ren…….  
Right, right the story.

Hi! I am Hekate with a K. people always get that wrong for some reason. And I will be your narrator for this story. I’m also besties with Hades and later with Persephone but she doesn’t know that yet. Right now she’s just a little little sweet cutie pie baby! Charon? Charon why am I being cut …..

 **Charon:** I apologize for her.  
I am Charon, the ferry man of the Styx. And as Hekate was saying, our story begins with the birth of a young goddess Persephone. A beautiful babe with big green eyes, a wide toothless smile and oddly for the goddess of spring, jet black hair; she was the daughter of Demeter and Zeus.

Hera herself was present at her birth, along with Eileithyia and Zeus and for once was not to kill the child. Not at all, as she herself had come up with the idea. You see the goddess of the harvest, her sister Demeter, was a woman who was all work and no play. She lived on earth and toiled away in the fields to help humans feed themselves. And when she came to Hera with the desire for a child but not a husband, how could Hera refuse? Thus Persephone was born. Hera loved this beloved child dearly and on her birth immediately wished in her heart that she have a beautiful marriage. An odd wish yes, but she was the goddess of marriage and for once was happy with one of Zeus’s children. But then to her surprise right after Demeter had decided a name, she decided that her child would be a maiden goddess. Hera was relieved however when Eileithyia told Demeter that it was Persephone’s decision to make.

It seemed Zeus too had a soft spot for the child. He asked Demeter to bring her to Olympus often.

Thus Persephone was born.


	2. Chapter 2: Backstory (Demeter)

 

Chapter 2: Backstory (Demeter)

 

**Charon:** Welcome back dear reader

**Hekate:** Heya! So as of last chapter Persephone is born, Hera wishes for her to have has a happy marriage in the future and Demeter hopes her baby girl never gets laid cos she’s seen what marriage between gods is like. This chapter is about Demeter and how she came to have a child in the first place.

**Charon:** Technically Hekate, they didn’t know why she wanted Persephone to be a maiden goddess.

  **Hekate:** Oh?! Well now they know. (In a snobby accent) I mean seriously, if my sister’s hubby was constantly cheating on her and she was the goddess of marriage, I’d lose hope in relationships too. No wonder Demeter never got married either.

**Charon:** For the love of Styx, can you be serious for once! We’re narrating a serious tale!

**Hekate:** Us and a million others! Have you seen the website we’re on? For some reason there are a bazillion versions of this story!

**Charon:** ….. You make a good point

**Hekate:** Right? Come on Ms. Author don’t you have any originality?

**Charon:** Careful there, she might stop writing you. Play nice.

**Hekate:** I forgot about that, don’t worry author-chan I was only joking around.

**Charon:** (To Hekate) Author-chan? Seriously?

**Hekate:** What’s wrong with that? Don’t tell me you’ve never weebed out before?!

**Charon:** That’s a black hole I’m not getting sucked into.

**Hekate:** Boring!

**Charon:** (To the reader) Demeter was an industrious woman who took great pride in the role she played. She was the goddess of the harvest and was beloved by the humans, whose very existence depended on her good graces. Likewise, her devotion to care for humanity, could easily be compared to a loving mother doting on her children.

**Hekate:** Correct me if I’m wrong but last time I checked loving mothers don’t let their kids die of starvation from a drought cos they felt slightly neglected. Let’s face it she’s not winning mother of the year anytime soon.

**Charon:** Demeter was undeniably good at what she did. But we can call it a direct consequence of living for Millennia that she too, like all gods, grew detached from humanity; and with each passing century saw them more and more as a collective, instead of complex individual beings. Empathizing with humans was seen as an exercise in futility due to their lifespan. And being an Olympian meant narcissism and thirst for power came naturally to her.  

**Hekate:** Like getting really high maintenance pets, or exotic plants most gods like the idea of having humans like them, but realized quite quickly that it’s not worth the effort.

**Charon:** But unlike most gods, Demeter was indispensable to humanity and took her job very seriously. She lived mostly on earth and ensured that the crop grew and grew and grew. More land was turned to field hoping to feed the humans; who worshiped her, revered her, and also feared her. If Zeus’s wrath was feared, Demeter’s struck terror in their hearts. She basked in the adoration that she was showered with and didn’t take lightly to being ignored. Knowing this, various rulers did all they could to please her. Temples were built in her honor, sacrifices and rituals were conducted with great pomp and show. And more land was conquered for her to bless. This served as a good excuse for a lot of tyrants to usurp power and it didn’t take long for the whole world to be engulfed in war over land and grain. Demeter saw nothing wrong with this and remained quite nonchalant about the bloodshed done in her name. If anything she loved the attention and rewarded these rulers with plentiful harvests.

**Hekate:** So basically, we can thank Demeter for the feudal system. Wait wasn’t that in the middle ages? When does the whole democracy thing kick in again?

**Charon:** (Ignoring Hekate) Not just this, if war was one way to conquer land for agriculture, burning down forests was another. The ever growing farmland had started to encroach upon woodlands and a lot of other gods were not happy with this. Especially Artemis.

**Hekate:** Good old Artemis; she’s so hot! And so is her brother; what I’d give to have this threesome!

**Charon:** Complain to “Author-chan” about it later.

**Hekate:** Right right back to the story.

**Charon:** Artemis is the goddess of not only the hunt, but also the wilderness.

**Hekate:** She likes the wild Wild and Demeter (by indirectly encouraging it’s destruction) was pissing her off

**Charon:** That is true; Artemis w…

**Hekate:** So basically Artemis and Athena see Demeter spoiling humans rotten, and come up with the idea that if she had a kid of her own to spoil she can stop playing mommy with humanity. So they come to me for a spell to fill Demeter’s head with “baby thoughts” and bada bing bada boom baby Persephone.  

**Charon:** For once can you let me finish!

**Hekate:**   And that’s what she said

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this! The next chapter will be about…..
> 
> Hekate: Shhhh the mystery creates curiosity
> 
> Well you heard the lady ;)


	3. Childhood

Chapter 3: Childhood

 

 

 

 

**Charon:** Welcome back dear reader. I am happy to announce that a certain loud and obnoxious goddess of witchcraft will not be joining us today due to an impromptu date with an incubus.

We learn in the previous chapter that Demeter has a fondness for humans, and feeds them just as they feed her pride; and wallows in their admiration. Artemis and Athena with the help of Hekate succeed in making Demeter desire a child, and hope that her need for validation and control are satisfied with raising a child instead of meddling in human affairs.

Let us continue with the story shall we.

Even as an infant Persephone was a sight to behold. Her striking features were sure to make any onlooker shower her with affection. After all it was not every day that an actual god (and not a demigod) was born on Olympus. On first seeing her, even Aphrodite commented on how beautiful she was (along with a few remarks on how she’d love to set her up when she was older).

Growing up Persephone spent an awful amount of time on Olympus much to Artemis’s dismay. Demeter didn’t spend a lot of time with Persephone. She was (quite understandably) not a woman who could be tied down by a child. The time that Demeter did spend with Persephone, was in the fields teaching her the art of the harvest. Perhaps she saw Persephone as an extension of herself or as a human that she was forced to babysit or perhaps didn’t understand the concept of parenting at all; but whatever it was, she was undeniably controlling of her daughter. She expected this child that was in her care (when she was in her care) to look up to her the same way that humans do, and demanded unquestioning obedience; even though she barely put any effort into raising her, and more often than not dumped her on Olympus to be dealt with by others. Persephone to her was at best a future sidekick, at worse a nuisance and never her own daughter.    

Even as a child, Persephone didn’t take lightly to being ignored for months and then bossed around by her mother. She too was an Olympian after all. As a result Persephone spent most of her childhood looking up to the women on Olympus and started developing a slight resentment toward Demeter. But she was nonetheless a child and Demeter’s absence had to be filled. 

Hera readily filled the role of mother that was left vacant by Demeter, Zeus’s presence though sparse was made up for by the many ornate gifts he brought his daughter. Most of her half siblings were surprisingly kind to her, especially Athena, who was more than happy to fuel her sister’s unending curiosity and love of learning. Aphrodite loved how Persephone followed her around (a child that she was, she was attracted to her shiny jewelry and sweet perfume) and brought her sweet treats from around the world. She had all of Olympus wrapped around her little finger.  

As she grew older so did her mischief. It didn’t take long for the gods to make note of her amusing pranks, quick wit and sharp tongue. She and Hermes often bonded over elaborate pranks and inside jokes. Athena had settled quite comfortably into the role of elder sister and took it upon herself to mentor Persephone; and was ever surprised at her eagerness to learn and her proficiency at applying her knowledge. It would not be incorrect to say that Persephone was a smart, slightly stubborn child that won the hearts of all who encountered her.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope that you didn’t miss Hekate too much, she says and I quote, “heyyyyyyyyy! Sorry couldn’t make it this chapter. I can just imagine Charon butchering Seph’s childhood with a boring monologue but I pinky promise that I won’t miss the next one! Hugs and kisses”.


	4. Chapter 4: Adolescence

****Chapter 4: Adolescence** **

 

 

****Note:****  * _action performed_ * (exposition)

 

 

****Hekate:**** I’m back baby! Did chu miss mi?

****Charon:**** Our reader is probably not a baby.

****Hekate:**** Did stupid old Charon bore chu to death last chapter?

****Charon:**** You’re embarrassing yourself.

****Hekate:**** I’m not! I’m being adorkable. We’re basically a rom-com; it’s very on brand. Get with the times old man!

****Charon:**** You’re older than I am!

****Hekate:****  Tell that to your receding hair line

****Charon:**** I do not have a receding hairline!

****Hekate:**** You do

****Charon:**** I don’t!

****Hekate:**** YOU DO

****Charon:**** I DON’T!!

****Author-chan: ***** _ahem_ *

****Charon:**** Right; story

****Hekate:****  This chapter’s all about Persephone’s teen years

****Charon:****  That is correct. Quite like humans gods too come into their own during their adolescence. Persephone, like any other adolescent was rebellious and headstrong. She was finally growing into her powers. She still resented her mother; but over the years had also learned to see her as a capable mentor. As time passed, her relationship with her mother became exceedingly professional and she (begrudgingly) worked with Demeter when she needed her help.

She also came to see the many flaws of the gods that she hadn’t noticed in her childhood. It was only when the wars on earth had become an issue that she started to see the lies, gluttony, treachery, narcissism, lust and hypocrisy of the Olympians. She found out about Zeus’ infidelity, Aphrodite’s vanity and Hera’s jealousy among others.

****Hekate:****  It wasn’t that Zeus slept with other people that surprised her; it was that he did it behind Hera’s back. Hera, someone Seph had come to see as a mother figure, who was a part of the pantheon and the goddess of marriage for crying out loud, just stuck with this immature loser instead of breaking it off for good? And worse she took her anger out on the poor mortals who he slept with? It bothered Seph that the so called gods couldn’t have an adult conversation about these basic things and instead threw shade, got into petty fights or were passive aggressive with each other.

****Charon:**** Persephone understood why they acted the way they did, but knew it was no excuse to hurt others. Many long conversations with Athena confirmed that the gods too, contrary to how they portray themselves, have insecurities and without the limitations of mortal life, these insecurities often took on destructive if not catastrophic forms, her own mother was an example of this (refer chapter 2).

****Hekate:**** The Olympians didn’t really care about morality, and without anyone to correct (overpower) them, they were like a bunch of toddlers in a candy shop without supervision.

****Charon:**** She knew that there was no helping them. Many had tried and failed. It didn’t help that she rightly worried that staying with them meant getting caught in the crossfire or worse being influenced by their justifications for a lack of morality. She may have been young, but she thought. She worried. She cared. But to her frustration, her sentiments were never acknowledged.

****Hekate:****  She just had to deal with it; and she did, by not dealing with it. She spent more time away from Olympus and on her own.

****Charon:**** She spent months at a time away on earth. This was not just to get away; she also really loved adventure. Wherever she went, she would have flowers blooming and birds chirping around her. This earned her the title “maiden of spring”. Demeter didn’t mind this arrangement as it was one less thing for her to worry about, and when she was around 20, she officially put Persephone in charge of spring.

****Hekate:**** * _throwing confetti in the air_ * Seph’s an official goddess now!

****Charon:**** It was a few years after this that she would encounter hades.

****Hekate: ***** _stomps on Charon’s foot_ * don’t spoil the next chapter! If anyone’s spoiling it’s me!I’m super excited about the next chapter; I know I’m not supposed to be spoiling stuff, but I……….

****Author-chan:****  As a wise goddess once said “Shhhh the mystery creates curiosity” ;)


	5. The Dark Lord

Chapter 5: The Dark Lord

 

 

**Hekate:** Oh come on author-chan, you’re talking about Hades right? That big nerdy dog loving goofball has too nice of a nose to be the dark lord! Although he did go through an emo phase and was endlessly made fun of on Olympus for it. Those were the days. Now he just wears togas like a sellout.

**Hades:** * _clears throat_ *

**Hekate:**  Hades! Didn’t see you there!

**Charon:** It’s nice of you to join us for your chapter mate, how did your date with Minthe go?

**Hekate:** * _starts laughing uncontrollably_ *

**Charon:**  *looking at Hekate* Somehow I don’t think it went well *looks at hades* (who is trying pretty hard not to laugh and trying to glare at Hekate at the same time)

**Hades:**  I don’t want to talk about it

**Hekate:**  (Trying to hold her laughter in but failing) Oh come on! Don’t be a prude! Give us the deets!

**Charon:**  Now even I’m curious

**Hades:**  Fine (acting as if he didn’t want to tell them but totally wanted to tell them and they knew it too)

It all started when……

********Flash back to last night********

(Hades and Minthe enter Hades’ bedroom; kissing)

**Hades:**  We should move this to the bed

**Minthe:**  * _breathing heavily_ * We really should

(They both end up on the bed with Minthe hovering over Hades

Hades moves Minthe’s robe off one of her shoulders and kisses it

Minthe moans and moves down hades, reaching his waist

She notices his bulge and lets out another moan)

**Minthe:**  * _in a deep seductive voice_ * I want you Hades. I want your quack!

**Hades:** * _slightly startled_ * what?

**Minthe:**  I said I want your quack…. Your quack….. I want your quack

* _Minthe gets off hades and stands up_ *

(Hades begins to giggle like a little kid)

**Hades:**  * _still giggling_ * I’m sorry what did you want dear?

**Minthe:**  Your quack Hades! your quack! I want your quack! What is wrong with me!

Quack quack quack!

Why can’t I say quack! QUACK!!!

(Hades is now laughing uncontrollably)

**Minthe:**  That’s it I’m leaving! And don’t you ever expect to see me again!

* _Slams the door_ *

********Back to the present********

……And I just sat there laughing with a hard on.

**Hekate:** * _still laughing_ * Now that’s a quack job.

**Charon:** (not wanting to laugh but still laughing) That wasn’t very nice of you Hekate! What if Hades loved her?

* _Both Hekate and Hades laugh harder_ *

**Hekate:** Hades? In love?* _laughing_ *

**Hades:** Never gonna happen

**Hekate:** I never really liked her, she stinks of Menthol

**Hades:** Her breath almost made me cry! Now I know that there IS something called too fresh and minty.

(Slowly the laughing dies down)

**Charon:** Finding love is no laughing matter! The way you treated her was plain wrong Hekate! And Hades isn’t it about time you settled down.

**Hekate:** Kill joy

**Hades:** I don’t know Charon, I don’t even remember how old I am at this point and I don’t think mature relationships are my thing. Admitting that I’m immature is better than trying to be serious, getting married having kids and all that.

**Hekate:** Just look at Zeus, he’s a brat that no one really listens to, including his own children; he has to sleep with mortals and nymphs to feel powerful. And that’s pretty much the only way he can piss Hera off, and she gave up on him long ago.

**Hades:** I was quite disappointed in him too when I first found out. The reason he got married in the first place was to feel like he’d earned his place as the ruler of a realm, and assumed that somehow the rest of us would respect him for it. He may be “king of Olympus” but he’s just a kid who takes himself too seriously and his wife has to constantly deal with his mess. I like my lifestyle and I don’t think it’s fair to have someone “deal with me”, just so I can feel like an adult or a valid ruler. I want to be loved by someone who understands me, my friends, my realm and job and enjoys doing it. It also doesn’t hurt if they enjoy “doing it” as well.

**Hekate:** You sly dog. Speaking of dogs, where’s Cerberus?

**Hades:** I thought you were watching him.

**Hekate:** Sh*t!

(The trio, start to franticly look for a certain three headed hound)

 

 

 

**Author-chan:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it’s a bit too immature; maybe it was just plain bad? What if the next chapter isn’t as funny? I’m agonizing over my decisions here!! IS THIS A QUARTER LIFE CRISIS?!!!

**Hekate:** Another no-date-weekend I see.

**Author-chan:** (to Hekate) Do you want me to erase you from the next chapter?

**Hekate:** I mean thank you for reading, your input and support is always appreciated. Let Author-chan know if you want any details to be included in the future (nothing smutty tho) and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: The Encounter

**Chapter 6: The Encounter**

 

(The court room of a castle)

**Soldier 1:** My lord we found this creature roaming your land during yesterday’s nightly patrol of the eastern forests!

(The soldier takes the cloth off a 4 foot creature. It appears to be a giant dog with three heads. Its features look more like that of a puppy than a ferocious beast. With three pairs of big round brown eyes, a wagging tail and floppy ears)

**Lord:** What freakish monster is this? But we can use it. No we will use it in war! This will be the weapon to destroy our enemy! Lock it up in the dungeons until further instructions.

**Soldier 1:** Yes sir!

******** Four hours later ********

(A gentle babbling stream surrounded by vegetation that keeps it well hidden;

A small troop of well-built young men seem to be training near its waters with an especially handsome man heading them)

 

**Captain:** That finishes todays training. We must be at our best for the upcoming war. Do not forget that the enemy may be watching us this very moment. Keep an eye out for suspicious behavior; you have permission to draw your swords if the situation demands it. We have news of some suspicious character spying on the troops. So keep your eyes and ears open at all times. You are dismissed. 

(The captain and his soldiers begin to strip for their bath in the stream as always; this was their informal time. Without their clothes they were all the same, there was no hierarchy or formality ruling over them during their bath)

**Captain:** What happed to the hound we found yesterday? Did you present it to the lord? (He steps into the water, finds a few smooth stones and sits down in the crystal clear water, only dotted by the occasional pink flower from nearby trees)

**Soldier 1:** I did this morning; he wanted to use it in battle just like you thought he would. It’s being kept in the dungeons. (Joins the captain in the water, sits beside him and is joined by his comrades)

(They all ease themselves into the cool liquid as it washes their body and the wind gently washes their minds)

**Soldier 2:** Captain is it true that someone has been spying around the base?

**Captain:** Apparently so, all I’ve heard are rumors. 

**Soldier 2:** We have news that the enemy has well trained spies, but the only places they’ve been spotted are the baths and the training grounds here. Seems odd doesn’t it?

**Soldier 1:** Not really, people tend to speak more freely during baths and information is freely exchanged. I’m surprised more spies don’t do this.

**Soldier 2:** Or it could be some animal in the bushes like the hound we found yesterday.

**Soldier 3:** Or maybe women from the village. It’s no secret that they all desire the captain.

**Soldier 2:** That’s true, even I desire the captain.

**Soldier 3:** Have you seen your stupid face? You think you can get with captain with that face?

**Soldier 1:** It’s alright, Captain can take care of all of us, can’t you captain?

**Captain:** You guys are not going to jump me are you?

(They all laugh)

**Soldier 3:** Charming and hilarious! How are you not taken yet?

(A loud thud followed by what seems like the rustling of leaves silence the captain before he could answer)

**Soldier 1:** What was that?

**Captain:** Stay alert!

**Soldier 3:** Probably nothing.

**Soldier 1:** Song birds? At noon? That’s odd.

**Captain:** I’ll go check just to be sure. Could be a spy.

**Soldier 2:** mmmm, captain, as impressive as your * _clears throat_ * body is, I think you should probably take a weapon,… and some clothes.   

**Captain:** * _blushing slightly_ * I will.

**Soldier 1:** I’m coming with you captain. It could be dangerous.

**Captain:** I can handle myself

**Soldier 1:** I know you can, but it never hurts to have back up.

(The others also get up and join the captain)

 

******** Meanwhile ********

**Charon:** He couldn’t have gotten far, we just have to look some more.

**Hekate:** Its.Been.Two.days. Why in the name of Styx would Cerberus be in a stupid forest? It’s the middle of the afternoon and the mosquitos are already sucking the life out of me! Bedsides HE’S A HELLHOUND! 

**Hades:** I know he’s a hellhound but the poor thing’s still a pup! We can’t leave my poor baby to the elements. What if he got lost? Or kidnapped? (gasp) Or worse eaten alive by his father and had to live in his belly?!

**Charon:** That’s just you Hades

**Hekate:** (to the reader) In case you can’t tell, this guy has daddy issues.                 

**Hades:** Even now I can hear him jumping around causing a ruckus! I miss my puppy sooooo muchhhhhh. I’m hallucinating!

**Charon:** you’re not hallucinating, I hear something too. We may have to be careful, there’s a river nearby and that means that humans may show up.

**Hekate:** So?                                                                                   

**Charon:** Don’t you think they’d freak out if they saw Cerberus? Or I don’t know; the three of us!

**Hades:** Come on Charon we aren’t that ugly.

**Hekate:** I’m offended (pretending to be offended)! But I agree; it can get annoying. (In an accent) “ahhh please extend my lifespan”, “please take me on as an apprentice”, “ahh please have my babies”. They just don’t get it!

**Charon:**.....

**Hades:** which idiot made that death wish? * _laughing_ *

**Hekate:** what? Oh it’s not what you think, he literally wanted me to take his babies from him in exchange for eternal life. Humans are beyond me. * _shrugs_ * 

**Charon:** Don’t have me worrying like that for a stranger I haven’t even met (yet)

**Hekate:** Ha ha * _pretend laughing_ *

**Hades:** I remember Thanatos telling me about the first few times he encountered some of your victims, (sees Hekate glaring) I mean people who lost to you totally and completely fair and square; poor guy was traumatized. Wait what was that? That sound again?

**Charon:** I see a few humans heading towards us from near that river, they seem to have weapons.

**Hekate:** Interesting, I sense a god nearby, no wait two gods; but I can’t put my finger on who they are.

**Hades:** I should go check, you guys stay back (looking at Hekate) I don’t want things to get messy.

**Hekate:** fine!

**Hades:** * _pulls out a rather odd looking helmet out of thin air_ *

**Charon:** The helm of darkness? It’s been a while since I’ve seen that.

**Hekate:** that’s cos he barely goes out these centuries.

**Hades:** * _puts on the helmet and walks toward the men with weapons and the “godly” auras as his friends bicker on_ *

 

 

 

 

**Hekate:** And the plot thickens. What happens next Author-chan? Please tell me!!! I promise I won’t spoil it!!!!

**Author-chan:** Stay tuned to find out what happens next

**Hekate:** Nooo don’t stop writing me!!! I’m not done whining yet!!! Nooooooooo……

**Author-chan:** And as always, thank you for taking time out of your day to read this.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7: The Maiden Of Spring

**Chapter 7: The Maiden Of Spring**

 

 

**Eros:** Heyyy Seph how ya been? What’s it been, a year since we last met?

**Persephone:** It has! How have you been Eros? You’ve grown taller! How’s Aphrodite doing? 

**Eros:** Scheming as always *rolls his eyes*. She’s consulting with the fates again so you know what ever she’s planning is gonna be fun. But who cares about love when you can have carnal desire baby!

**Persephone:** Is that why you’re sitting in this conveniently opaque tree, that’s just the right distance from, what appears to be men from DemiGods weekly, as they flex their muscles? Got to give it to you tho; you’ve done your homework well for a kid who hasn’t got his title yet.

**Eros:** Oh please. You only got yours like half a decade ago “maiden of spring”. What a lame title! Seriously, you expect to get laid with a title like that? But then again, if your mother is anything to go by, that’s kinda the point isn’t it?

**Persephone:** touché (Sits down and gets comfortable to enjoy the “view”)

**Eros:** BTW is that Author-chan’s apple juice you’re sipping on?

**Persephone:** Dah! Who else drinks apple juice from a 200ml coffee mug that says ”Elixir of Life” as a substitute for actual fruit?

**Eros:** I want some too! But you replaced it right?

**Persephone:** Of course I did, with apple cider vinegar. *coolest grin ever*

**Eros:** This is why I let you spy with me! And they should start striping right about ….. now! (The men they were watching are now striping and entering the stream right in front of them)

**Persephone:** Oh my flowers! Who’s the hottie?

**Eros:** He’s their Captain. Don’t know his name or age. But he specializes in close quarters combat and strategy. He’s a great leader from what I’ve heard and pretty much all the kingdom want’s in his pants. It’s almost strange that regardless of who encounters him, they find him attractive. And it’s not me doing that.

**Persephone:** That’s weird isn’t it? 

**Eros:** Now that you mention it … ouchhhh what was that! (A tiny bird pecks Eros and he drops his bow and quiver, with a few arrows falling to the ground)(Before they know it, the two Olympians are swarmed by birds)

**Persephone:** Stupid birds always show up wherever I am

**Eros:** (one bird tries to pull an arrow out of Eros’ quiver) no don’t touch the arrows birdies… no …. Just fly away..

(As he pulls the quiver away from the birds some more arrows fall down. Eros tries to bunch a few up and Persephone helps him)

**Persephone:** These things are not sharp at all!

**Eros:** please tell me you didn’t prick yourself on one of my arrows for funsies.

**Persephone:** …..

**Eros:** At least tell me you remember what that arrow looked like?!

**Persephone:** They all look the same!

**Eros:** No, each one has a pair!

**Persephone:** THEY ALL LOOK THE SAME!

**Eros:** That’s it I’m done! *jumps off the tree and lands in the bushes with a loud thud* (the birds fly away except one that seems to be hell-bent on bothering him) *as he gets up his clothing gets caught in the bushes. He pulls on his clothing and in the process rustles its branches. He frees himself and signals to Seph that he’s fine but his hair is not*

**Persephone:** Seriously?!

**Eros:** Leave me alone stupid bird! Shooo shoooo *tries to ignore the bird and continues to bunch up the arrows scattered on the ground * Birds should be classified as pests!

**Persephone:** I think the hot guys noticed us, they’re putting on clothes and picking up weapons.

**Eros:** I’m trying to be quiet! *still trying to shoo that bird away, but he collected all his arrows*

**Persephone:** What’s that ? Eros, be quiet! I can see two people a bit further in the east!

**Eros:** Good for us…..ok that’s it I’m done with this bird!

**Persephone:** Calm down! There is no need to flip over a bird! *slides down the tree with ease* we should go warn them that this is a military base, they could get into trouble. *calmly starts to walk in the direction of the two strangers who seem to be bickering*

**Eros:** Literally anywhere away from this bird! *spreads out his wings and flies toward the two strangers *

(Eros lands right in front of the strangers. The soldiers catch up to Persephone and stop her in her tracks)

 

(Persephone is now surrounded by 4 men, she stops walking and stands as still as a statue)

**Soldier 2:** Hello there young lady.

**Soldier 3:** told you it would be a woman from the village!

**Soldier 1:** she doesn’t look like she’s from the village, her clothing, footwear and posture are definitely indicative of a luxurious upbringing.   

**Soldier 2:** What were you up to young lady?

**Soldier 1:** But she doesn’t seem to have any weapon on her. We can’t be sure if she’s a spy, but we never know. Captain should we kill her?

**Captain:** Even if she is innocent and was here by accident, we have no choice but to kill her.

**Soldier 1:** It’s a shame, she is extraordinarily beautiful.

**Captain:** She reminds me of someone, but she’s far too quiet to be her.

**Persephone:** Hold on. Shouldn’t I have a chance to defend myself?

**Captain:** Young lady, I’m sure you have valid reasons, but we were discussing matters of national interest, we cannot let you live.

**Persephone:** No no, I mean defend myself in combat.

**Captain:** You do realize what you’re saying don’t you young lady? You’re clearly outnumbered, and even in one on one combat you will be out matched in skill and in power.

**Persephone:** Come on ~  Can’t you grant me my final wish?

**Soldier 1:** The law allows it captain.

**Captain:** Very well, pick a weapon and an opponent.

**Persephone:** *bends down and picks two blades of grass from the ground*

**Captain:** What are you doing young lady?!

**Persephone:** *smiles* Picking my weapon of course

 

 

* * *

 

**Author-chan:**  You know, apple cider vinegar isn’t as disgusting once you give it a shot. Especially with some cold water. Plus it’s supposed to be good for your health. Who am I kidding, it was disgusting! Curse you Persephone the maiden of spring!!! 


	8. Chapter 8: As F8 Would Have It

Chapter 8: As F8 Would Have It

 

 

 {Inner monologue}

 

 

  **Hekate:** Seriously Author-chan? You trying to be hip is like seeing a mom who uses lol in conversation. Please stop! Using numbers in lieu of letters is sooo 2003.

**Charon:** Did you just use the word “lieu” in a grammatically correct sentence? But that aside, I think we found one of our mystery gods.

(Eros lands right in front of the “strangers”, in an effort to warn them about the military base)

**Eros:** Hey! You two! Run! This is a military base! You’ll be caught!

**Charon:** (To Hekate) A military base? Do you think Cerberus was here?

**Hekate:** (To Charon) It would be bad if he was. Dealing with humans is always sooo messy. But this guy doesn’t seem to know that we’re gods too.

**Eros:** Are you two even listening to me! Get out of here! What was that noise? _*Flies up high to check out the noise that seems like a pained groan*_

**Charon:** We should probably check it out

**Hekate:** _*grins as a grey cloud of smoke envelops them_ * Let’s just hope hades left some action for us.

 

*******Meanwhile*******

 

**Captain:** What are you doing young lady?!

**Persephone:** * _smiles_ * Picking my weapon of course

* _the two blades of grass she had picked turn into two sweet looking daggers_ *

**Hades:** {So this is the godly aura. I was positive there were two though?} (He goes un-noticed as he’s wearing the helm of darkness which makes him invisible and his aura undetectable.) {Looks like this is about to get interesting} * _steals some popcorn from Author-chan’s desk when she isn’t looking_ *

  **Soldier 1:** Sorcery!

(All the soldiers draw their swords and take a defensive stance)

**Captain:** {This is bad, I can’t battle a sorcerer in front of them then they’ll know that I’m a creature of the night, but with that kind of power she will kill all of us if I don’t use my full power} * _pulls out his sword_ * stand back! That is an order!

**Persephone:**   You thought I was done? (Initiate preppy music, cue smoke machine, sprinkle glitter, and commence costume change, in simple terms, magic girl transformation sequence activated) * _the smoke and glitter clear to reveal a rather stunning looking skimpy outfit wearing curvy piece of wood_ *

**Hades:** * _chuckles to himself_ * {She’s good}

**Captain:** * _coughing_ *{A log of wood?! where did she go?} Deception! Reveal yourself sorceress! Stay close!! * _turns around to find his fellow soldiers unconscious on the ground as his vision clears_ * What is happening?! Who are you!! Clear this smoke and reveal yourself!!!

**Persephone:** * _smoothly places one blade to Captains’ neck and the other to his back_ * Firstly, that’s a type of pollen that I’ve been working on; not exactly smoke. I’m calling it Formula 8^TM; F8 for short. Secondly, what is an incubus doing in a human army? Don’t you know that it’s prohibited for the creatures of night to interfere in human affairs?

**Hades:** {Good point, what’s going on?} * _munches on popcorn_ *

**Captain:**  * _Uses his super-strength to push Persephone’s arm away from his neck and his speed to get a few feet away. Turns around and faces the goddess_ *

**Persephone:** No wonder you’re good at hand to hand combat, with your strength and speed you’re near invincible in battle; against humans that is. I thought it was odd that you’re this attractive to everyone, but that’s not what tipped me off, how was a man that looks as young as you do, made captain of an army? How can an exceptional leader who has headed wars not have a single scratch on his body? I saw your team mates, though relatively young themselves, they all look much older than you, at least by a decade; have scars and blemishes almost throughout their bodies, yet here you are with skin looking like a rich heiress before her wedding day.

(As she speaks the grass they were standing on turn into long, sharp, bendy, blades and lunge at him viciously. They attack the Captain as he cuts them with swift effortless slashes of his sword)

**Hades:** {Quite the smart goddess, she reminds me of Athena, when she was younger. I remember her showing up at the underworld to learn combat and battle strategy from Hekate and I. I believe she still visits Hekate every now and then, but I rarely see her now. Maybe I’ll send her a card later}    

**Captain:** *A little _agitated as the Grass is attacking him from all directions_ * Who are you? A nymph? A Demi-God? But I have to give it to you; you surely know how to fight! You haven’t even moved while you have me dancing around.

**Persephone:** Coming from a creature of the night? I must take it as a compliment.

**Captain: {** I underestimated this kid. She probably knows that I’m physically more powerful which is why she’s using her powers to attack from a longer range. It’s noon so I can’t even use my full powers now. She put the humans to sleep with her “smoke” deception trick to keep them out of this. But why? If her objective was to escape she could have just put me to sleep with that smoke too. Was her smoke not powerful enough for me? Or was that intentional?}

**Hades:** {True he’s quite strong, but she’s handling it very well. Incubi are exceptionally strong and fast, even among the creatures of night. They can give even a seasoned demi-god a hard time in close quarters combat. Got to give it to her, she’s analyzed her opponent well}

**Persephone:** You still haven’t answered my question “Captain”. I can do this all day.

**Hades:** {It’s a smart move, putting distance between them. By avoiding hand to hand combat, she minimizes the risk of facing a powerful enemy head on, which would be physically taxing if not dangerous considering her age and physique}

**Captain:** {The grass somehow seems to never stop growing! Attacking from all directions while also blocking me from reaching her?! Yet it avoids the humans lying unconscious on the floor? With each cut I make in it, it only seems to be making it more difficult for me to get close to her. The edges of this grass are as sharp as my sword. It’s already managed to make a few cuts in my skin, and it freaking burns! I actually feel a little over powered. What am I thinking! I can’t lose to a little girl! I just need to get close enough to attack HER! It’s not working!} *he swings his sword with all his strength and speed. His movements a blur to the untrained eye*

**Hades: {** By manipulating her surroundings to her advantage she can attack and defend at the same time. At this point the entire forest is both her weapon and shield. Her strategy is commendable. Her skill level is also very refined for her age. I haven’t been this impressed in a long time.} *He gets close to the action, standing only an arm’s length away from Persephone, to her side*

**Captain:** *He groans loudly in pain as one particular blade of grass digs deep into his calf muscle despite his best efforts to keep them off him. His speed and strength seem to have no effect on the grass. He falls down on his knee. Unable to move his leg anymore as the pain is only intensified with the burning sensation that begins to spread throughout his leg. The Grass, if it can even be called that at this point, slows down as soon as he hits the ground*

**Persephone:** *grins* give up and start talking!

**Captain:** *continues to swing his sword, but his movements aren’t as precise*

**Eros:** *flies to the sky after hearing a groan, where he has a clear view of the battle*

(Charon and Hekate appear at the battle scene but go un-noticed)

**Hades:** {I can’t get over how such a young looking girl could be this skillful. I can tell she’s confident in her power, but she’s also careful to not underestimate the enemy. Incredible! This young lady has earned my respect.}

**Captain:** {All this grass is getting too much for me to handle! There’s no end to this! I must kill her for the grass to stop attacking me! This isn’t a fair move but I have no choice!} *Throws his sword at Persephone*

**Eros:** NO!! *Pulls the first arrow he reaches, out of his quiver and shoots it perpendicularly at the sword that is headed straight for Persephone’s heart; realizing only after it was shot that it was not just a regular arrow *

**Charon:** He miscalculated! His arrow’s speed is faster than the sword’s. Looks like it will miss the sword completely!

**Hekate:** (To the reader) It was at this moment that Eros knew, he F***ed up.

**Charon:**  But wait! What’s this?

*just as the sword is about to hit her; the earth under Persephone’s feet disappears and she is sucked into the ground*

*The sword having missed its target falls ungracefully to the ground but succeeds in its mission of freeing its master from “The Grass”, who is now lying on the ground, holding his leg in pain*

**Hades:** *surprised as something hits his stomach and falls down* *he picks it up* is this an arrow? It didn’t hurt at all!

**Hekate:** Hades, where are you?

**Hades:** *takes off the helm of darkness*

**Charon:** Did you just open a portal to the underworld?

**Hades:** Yep. She fought well; but she still has a lot to learn about war. Speaking of which, that wasn’t a fair move “captain”. *All turn to the captain*

**Hekate:** Dave?!

**Captain (Dave):** Hekate?

**Charon:** *Sigh* What are you up to this time?

**Hekate:** Nothing! It’s just a coincidence I swear! 

**Charon:** You’re a terrible liar.

**Eros:** *lands in front of all four people, with a real arrow pressed against his bow ready to be fired, pointed straight at Hades* Where is Persephone?!  

 

 

 

 

**Author-chan:** Hello again dear reader! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I’m new to writing action sequences.

**Hekate:** I think they could tell

**Author-chan:** I personally think that action is best seen not heard. (Trying to defend the badly written action sequence) 

**Hekate:** Technically the reader IS seeing it….. But that’s not what you meant, was it? 

**Author-chan:** Right! Finally you get it! Now back to procrastinating! *grabs the popcorn on her desk*

 {I’m certain I’d made more popcorn than that}*Shrug*

 


	9. Chapter 9: A Whole New World

Chapter 9: A Whole New World

 

 

*****Previously*****

 

**Persephone:** *grins* give up and start talking! {I’ve got you now “Captain”! He can’t move as fast anymore so I should slow it with the attacks. But he has no way out now} 

{Is he insane? He just threw his sword at me? I should create a shield! What the..!!!! }

(Persephone falls through the portal to the underworld before she has a chance to react to the sword heading towards her)

 

*****Present*****

 

**Persephone:** *Falls on her bottom*  Ouch!  *Rubs her behind still sitting down* *squints her eyes*

{ What just happened?! All of a sudden, the ground under my feet disappeared and…… Where am I?  It’s rather unusually dark considering it is still noon. }

*Her eyes adjust to the sudden change in lighting* {This isn’t as dark as I first thought it was, it’s actually quite pleasant. But what is this place? A cave? No, a hall or temple perhaps?}

(All she can see is onyx black floors and walls so high, they seem nonexistent)

{It’s almost comically large. It reminds me of Olympus almost, just less noisy and a lot more dark and grungy. The air is so cool. Ahhh it’s nice after a tough battle. Just sitting here I can feel myself recovering}

*She just sits there on the cool floor, admiring her surroundings* {I feel so tiny here, it surreal}

{ Maybe it’s the underworld! I’ve always wanted to see the underworld. I wonder if I’m actually dead. Yay!  Now I won’t have the dragon lady yelling at me to “go create some more flowers, and make them vibrant!”. Now I know aunty Hera will lose her mind and drag me out of the underworld herself if she has to, a little thing like death never stopped her. But will my mother actually worry if I were dead? That’s something I really don’t know the answer to. She may miss not having an assistant, but would she mourn my death, if so for how long? Will she be rattled enough to skip her duties and turn the earth into a desert? Probably not; who am I kidding definitely not. But still for someone who’s supposed to be my mother, I really don’t know her. Maybe I should be more interested in her. But her entire life is just work work work. Wait. She’s my mother! Shouldn’t SHE take an interest in MY life? Whatever, at least we work well together now. That’s good enough for me. Besides I always have aunty Hera! And Aphrodite……. But seriously where am I? An entire inner monologue and I still don’t know what’s going on. And for some reason my powers aren’t responding well. I can’t believe I’m doing this but…. } 

(in a cutesy voice) Author-chan~~  I need your help~~ *viciously bats eye lashes*

{What the… Is that a white rabbit in a tiny suit hurrying to that tiny door that just appeared out of thin air while checking his pocket watch? What is he up to? Curious}

*She gets off the floor and follows the little white rabbit*

{A door? But it’s so tiny! How do I get through that? My powers aren’t working, so can’t shrink myself…..Did that table appear out of nowhere? What’s this on it? A bottle that says “Drink me”? What the heck, I’m already dead so why not}

*Drinks the contents of the bottle that tastes a lot like apple cider vinegar; and as soon as she does, she shrinks down to the size of a bunny and walks through what looks like a dollhouse door*

{Real mature Author-chan} *eye roll*

 {Wow! What is this place?} *Mind blown* (typical mind blown music)

(The world through that door looks like a forest at dusk or dawn, not dimly lit, but not very bright either; with tall shadows cast by slender metallic trees; hanging from which are gems of every variety; the delicate foil like leaves of which, move around in the gentle breeze creating a chime like chant that sounds musical. The paths in the ground are lined by whimsical flouting lights of every imaginable color instead of flowers. At the horizon are white tipped mountains that pierce the sky; with water falls that create the most extravagant rainbows, the waters from which would form the most magnificent rivers, which have a distinct glisten that only oil could have; yet when touched have an unusual cooling sensation that is both calming and invigorating. The sky looks painted, with dreamy wisps of sparkling silver and metallic pearl white, dancing over shades of deep blue and lavender instead of clouds or stars. A giant winged lizard like creature, flies across what looks like a large full moon, but with many delicate ripple like rings tilted at odd angles that are oddly charming. A smaller crescent moon can also be seen in the background)

{Wait a minute, is that a Dragon?!! I’ve only ever heard of those!! What is this place? It’s more beautiful than anything I’ve ever seen!}

(Just as she thinks that, the rabbit hops in front of her from behind a few bushes? She doesn’t know if they are in fact bushes, but boy is she curious to find out!)

**Persephone:** Mr.Rabbit! Wait! I want to come with you!

**Mr.Rabbit:** No time! No time! I’m late! I’m soo late!

**Persephone:** What are you late for Mr. Rabbit?

**Mr.Rabbit:** Jury duty! No time to explain! I’m late!

**Persephone:** Jury duty? *Thoroughly confused* {since when do rabbits have jury duty? Wait, since when do rabbits talk? I’m not using my powers. What’s going on!}

*She continues to follow the rabbit *

(The rabbit hops and runs as fast as he can till he reaches a little lake of shiny black liquid; says something that she doesn’t quite catch and to Persephone’s surprise jumps right in and is sucked right into the viscous black liquid)

{Can rabbits swim? What about his cute little suit? Won’t that get wet? There’s only one way to find out}

*Jumps into the black water*

**Persephone:** Wow! I did not see that coming!

(A court room filled with rabbits with Mr. Rabbit rushing to take his seat in the Jury stand. A Rabbit is sitting at the Judge’s seat. A Rabbit is standing in the witness stand. It doesn’t take long for Persephone to figure out what’s going on.)

**Persephone:** A rabbit trial?!

(The rabbits seem just as confused as her. All their beady eyes are on her)

I’m sorry to intrude, I seem to be lost.

**The rabbit judge:** Clearly. You will find help outside the courtroom to the left.

**Persephone:** Thank you.

*Walks out the courtroom. Confused and a bit embarrassed*

{Not only did I die, I also went insane! Great! Just Great!}

*turns to her left*

(And to her surprise finds a little desk, with a little booklet on it that reads “The Ultimate Guide To The Underworld- In any language ever, Applicable to all species. Now with pictures” )

{So I AM dead? Let’s see what the booklet has to say} *as she opens it she grows back to her original height*

(The first page shows a very detailed map, highlighting a small red dot that reads “you”)

{ So it’s a map. That’s the first page? I have a feeling someone who just found out that they were dead would need more than this on the first page}

**A Stranger from the shadows:** Lady Persephone?

**Persephone:** *Startled* Batman?!

**Stranger:** Welcome to the underworld. My apologies for startling you. However I’m afraid I’m not the dark crime fighter of Gotham.

**Persephone:** No problem, I’m just a little lost, Mr. Wayne *wink wink nudge nudge*

**Stranger: *sigh*** I believe I must introduce myself at this point, I am Thanatos. And unlike yourself, most people who find themselves here are lost, more so figuratively than literally.

**Persephone:** {so I’m definitely dead, but now I see why people die to see this guy! He’s gorgeous!} Hi, I’m Persephone, but I guess you already knew that. Ha ha. {who’d have guessed he’d be blond tho. It suit’s him. }

**Thanatos:** It’s an ability of mine; comes with the job. *smiles*

**Persephone:** Soo.. Am I dead? { He’s so stylish, is he single? }

**Thanatos:** I am positive you are not. You are an immortal after all.

**Persephone:** But I have no clue how I ended up here {yes his accent is hypnotic but his shoes are pointy toed...... Is he gay or European? Well is hard to guarantee… }

**Thanatos:** Were you by chance around Hades or Hekate recently?

**Persephone:** *snaps out of it* Ahh no. I don’t think so. One moment I’m fighting an incubus and the next I’m here.

**Thanatos:**  Then I believe you being here is Hades’ doing

**Persephone:** No, I’m pretty sure I was fighting an incubus

**Thanatos:** I’m sure you were, but how did you get here? Was it through a portal?

**Persephone:** I think so. I just remember falling through the ground.

**Thanatos:** Then I’m certain it was Hades’ doing

**Persephone:** But I didn’t sense anyone else there.

**Thanatos:** Have you heard of the Helm of Darkness lady Persephone?

**Persephone:** (Realization hits her) I have

**Thanatos:** *Shows a knowing smile* now then, would you like a tour? 

**Persephone:** That would be great!

**Thanatos:** (gestures for her to walk with him)

**Persephone:** (walks with her new tour guide to explore a whole new world)

 

 

 

    

 

**Author-chan:** Revenge sure is sweet! *laughs maniacally into the night as lightning strikes in the background*   

**Hekate:** *shaking her head* And people think I’m the crazy one. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!           


	10. Chapter 10: The Sorcerer And The Pup

Chapter 10: The Sorcerer And The Pup

*****Previously*****

**Charon:** Did you just open a portal to the underworld?

**Hades:** Yep. She fought well; but she still has a lot to learn about war. Speaking of which, that wasn’t a fair move “captain”. * _All turn to the captain_ *

**Hekate:** Dave?!

**Captain (Dave):** Hekate?

**Charon:** * _Sigh_ * What are you up to this time?

**Hekate:** Nothing! It’s just a coincidence I swear! 

**Charon:** You’re a terrible liar.

*****Present*****

(Its past noon. Eros makes a cool entry; the now setting sun is the perfect backdrop to make the outline of his wings light up a bright gold)

 

**Eros:** * _lands in front of all four people, with a real arrow pressed against his bow ready to be fired, pointed straight at Hades_ * Where is Persephone?!  

**Hades:** You must be the other god she was with

**Eros:** Where did you send her?! Who are you?!

**Charon:** He’s quite young; no wonder he doesn’t recognize auras

**Hekate:** So Dave, how have things been? (Goes about a normal conversation with Dave, who’s still on the floor holding his leg in pain, while completely ignoring the young armed god in front of her) 

**Eros:** Don’t ignore me! I’m an Olympian and I’m not afraid to use my……

(He watches to his horror as the shadow under his feet raises from the ground with an identical arrow pressed to his bow aimed at him)

**Charon:** Hekate!

**Hekate:** What? * _with an innocent look on her face_ *

**Hades:** let the kid be will you?

**Hekate:** Fine! * _She huffs and the shadow returns to its original position on the ground_ *

**Eros:** * _voice shaking_ * who are you? {Realizing they aren’t human, and somehow surprisingly; vaguely familiar, although he doesn’t quite remember from where?}  (Hint it’s from Olympus, but he was too young to remember)

**Charon:** * _sigh_ * Young man, I am Charon, ferryman of the Styx; This is Hades, lord of the underworld; and this thing here is probably the most terrifying thing you’ll ever encounter, Hekate.    

**Hekate:** (Sticks her tongue out at Charon) Meany! (With a lot of fake enthusiasm in her voice and expression) Hi! I’m Hekate, goddess of magic and the dark arts. And no I don’t do birthdays…… any more.

**Eros:** {it doesn’t seem like they’re lying, and they do seem familiar. I really need to talk to mom about this when she’s done meeting the fates} (To Hades) * _trying to sound confident, but it’s very clear he’s nervous_ * What have you done with Persephone?

(Hekate and Charon are having a conversation of their own as Hekate cures Dave with her magic, thoroughly bored with the whole situation)

   
**Hades:** Listen kid, your friend was fighting that incubus there * _points to Dave_ * and almost had a sword in her heart. Me being the responsible adult I am saved her the pain of re-growing a heart, which I can tell you, is NOT a pleasant experience. She’s probably roaming the underworld by now, sight-seeing; so don’t worry about it.

**Eros:** Oh. Well that’s alright I guess. When will she be back? {Ok, now I just sound stupid. But for some reason, I feel like I can trust this guy. I have a feeling Persephone is safe, besides she can handle herself}

**Hades:** you’re welcome to join her in the underworld. Do you want me to open up a portal?

**Eros:** It’s alright; I can meet her some other time. I’m just relived to know she’s fine. I’ll be leaving now. {I think things will be fine here. These are some of the most powerful gods of the pantheon after all. Besides I need to meet up with mom, tell her about meeting them, and that Persephone pricked herself with one of my arrows, and then I have those two from this morning that I think will make a nice couple}

**Hades:** Hey kid wait, I think this is yours. * _hands Eros the arrow that hit him_ *

**Eros:** * _His eyes widen_ * Yes it is….. Thanks. {Please don’t tell me this is the matching arrow to what Seph pricked herself with! Mom what on earth were you thinking! Is this why you were meeting with the fates?! I knew you looked too happy for things to be normal! We soo need to talk!}

(Spreads out his wings and flies into the sky, happy to be away from the intimidating older gods; but equally worried about Persephone and his mother’s idea to set her up with the lord of the underworld)

**Charon:** (Aloud) So you’re telling me that someone in this area, probably a part of the royal court here, was experimenting with dark magic that YOU thought was too dangerous and instead of handling it yourself, you send an incubus spy to figure out who it is, for the better half of half a decade. And he keeps you updated on “Dates”.  Brilliant! (Sarcastic)

**Hades:** Hahaha. Why am I not surprised

**Hekate:** Well it’s not like they’ve done anything crazy yet, they were only tests, in the beginning at least. And I allow for experimenting, how else would people learn? But it’s my duty to make sure magic isn’t misused, especially the dark arts. I need to keep an eye on dangerous experiments, just in case. Dave here was doing just that; keeping an eye out for me. And to be exact, it’s one of the king’s ministers who is a sorcerer, collaborating with the keeper of the dungeons. They want to use necromancy. * _nostalgia_ * You may not know this Charon, since you were so young during the Great War, but I was the first to use necromancy in battle. But for a mortal, who the underworld does not recognize as a resident, they would have to summon the souls of the dead BEFORE they enter the underworld and become shades. In other words they must be freshly dead/killed.

***** Pause*****

(To the audience) I sense confusion, so let me explain. Shades are souls that are un-judged. So basically on a waiting list. Once dead it takes about a day in earth realm time to schedule a souls 1st hearing. And depending on the complexity of the soul’s life could take anywhere from a day to a year for a sentence to be passed. During this trial period the soul is referred to as a shade, and lives temporarily in the underworld. Once a soul is judged by its pears, (aka everyone the soul ever interacted with when alive, who are brought in by Thanatos if dead or by Hypnos if alive and visiting the underworld in their sleep. Don’t worry they won’t remember a thing in the morning, maybe a mild headache, but nothing more) and the judges of the underworld (who carry out the will of the underworld realm). But once judged the souls/shades are sent to Asphodel, Elysium, Isle of the Blessed, Tartarus, etc. or be reborn in the same realm that they died in based on their sentence. So the thing with “immortals” is that though they have incredible healing abilities, they can definitely “die” (have their bodies destroyed); but they can just be reborn in their own realm since they hold titles in their realms and those duties must be fulfilled, they are almost always sentenced to be reborn. Ever wonder why Helios and Apollo are basically the same person, ya; happened to a lot of gods during the Great War. An exception to this, are the creatures of the underworld, you see the underworld doesn’t have any native “live” creatures; but it in itself is alive in a sense. It adopts creatures born in other realms so to speak, like dragons, unicorns, batcats etc. who voluntarily made the underworld their home and are now permanent residents there. And then there are cases like Hades; his title is ruler of the underworld now, but it’s a gross oversimplification of things. Though he was born in the realm of Olympus and was originally in charge of wealth (back then titles were basically given at birth). Then he got eaten by his dad and died, obviously; thus becoming the first creature to enter the underworld on accident and at such a young age no less. The underworld kinda adopted him and raised him; and he kinda became its defacto ruler (note, the underworld is very picky and hence none of hades’ siblings were adopted). Since then, the underworld has “adopted” a few other gods, including me. Why does it matter you ask? A creature residing in and recognized/adopted by the underworld, can’t die. Not in the loophole (being reborn) “immortality” of the Olympians kinda way. As in they actually can’t die. So say a resident of the underworld was fighting in a war, even if his whole body is destroyed, he’s just going to be regenerated in the underworld as long as the underworld still considers him a resident (or in Hades’ case its ruler). Quite like respawning in a video game; actually exactly like respawning in a video game. But this comes with a price; you can’t leave the underworld for extended periods of time. Having a job or title that requires you to interact with a different realm might help a bit, but not by much. This is also why he, realistically, couldn’t be the ruler of Olympus, the fates knowing this, only made sure of that. Now that I’m done with exposition, back to the story!       

***** Back to the story*****

 

**Hades:** Charon, you know she’s not flippant when it comes to magic.

**Charon:** I know,…. I just..

**Hades:** I know what you mean.

**Hekate:** And what the Styx is that supposed to mean?

**Hades:** Nothing, look the incubus’, I mean Dave’s wounds have healed!

**Hekate:** Seems like it. You ok there Dave?

**Dave:** I am fine lady Hekate. Thank you. What brings you here? But it is good that you are here. I have news I must report.

**Hekate:** How many times have I told you, it’s just Hekate. Did you figure out his plan?

**Dave:** Yes. He has convinced the king that war with the use of dark magic is inevitable. The country being threatened by its powerful neighbor hell bent on expansion, and the increasing unrest among both the court and the populous, has the king convinced that he can trust no one but his sorcerer; and plans are being made for the inevitable war. He has convinced the king that if his small army is to defeat the large and powerful army of the enemy, they must use necromancy. The date of war I’m unaware of, but they want to attack soon, and that means soon nearly all the soldiers in the army will be killed and immediately resurrected. These resurrected soldiers can destroy the enemy in the single day that they can exist after bring resurrected. The soldiers of course are aware of none of this. There is to be a grand feast on the eve of war, and the food and drink there will be poisoned. The only thing I’m not aware of is the date of war.       

**Charon:** Like Zombies then?       

**Hekate:** Pretty much; yes. Since the underworld is my home, I could call upon the shades or the creatures of the underworld to do my bidding, at any time, for however long; which makes war a breeze. But for human sorcerers, the only way they could use the dark arts effectively in war is to, either kill a large number of people and resurrect them immediately through necromancy, or to summon creatures of the underworld. Dave, why are you not aware of the date?  

  **Hades:** (To the audience) Although Hekate is in general extremely powerful and skilled; this unique ability of hers is why she’s so feared. She could wipe out an entire army of titans singlehandedly with her necromancy during the Great War. She was so notorious for coming up with innovative ways of using the dark arts against her enemies, or “experiment” as she called it, that Thanatos to this day is low key scared of her.

**Dave:** The sorcerer caught on that I was spying on him, and has made sure to keep me away from the castle these past few days, and have the king distrust me. I remember you telling me during our previous meeting, lady Hekate, that a creature of the underworld can be summoned for longer amounts of time with the dark arts than resurrecting the dead.

**Hekate:** Yes but for that the sorcerer would need to physically make a deal (a blood pact to be exact) with the creature of the underworld. And that’s pretty much impossible since creatures of the underworld are so hard to get a hold of.

**Dave:** But lady Hekate, one such creature is being kept in the dungeons right now. My troops and I found a creature of the underworld here in the forest last night. A hound with three heads, about four feet tall when upright. And due to me currently being out of favor in the kings eyes, I wasn’t even allowed to present it at court, and don’t know it’s exact location in the dungeons either. And as expected, the king, under his sorcerer’s guidance wants to use it in war.

**Charon:** So what do we do now?

**Hades:** Ok so let me get this straight. Someone in this court or whatever is planning on using my poor Cerberus as a guinea pig!! * _Dad mode activated_ * I’m not letting those monsters lay a finger on my baby!!

**Hekate:** Da! Of course not. We’re going on a rescue mission!! Mission save hell-puppy starts now!

**Hades:** Hold on Cerby, daddy’s coming for you!

**Charon:** Let’s not forget, there’s also stopping an evil sorcerer and his henchmen from starting a war using forbidden dark arts and killing hundreds of innocent people and turning them into undead zombies. (completely ignored by the other two)

**Hekate:** Ya! We’re coming for you Cerby!

**Hades:** My poor poor Cerby.  

**Hekate:** (To Dave) Which way is the castle again?

**Dave:** This way, my lady. * _leads the group in the castle’s direction_ *

**Charon:** * _sigh_ * And what about those humans who’re lying unconscious there? Are we leaving them there? {Why do I even bother with these idiots?}

(Hades and Hekate follow Dave all excited, leaving Charon a little behind who begrudgingly follows them)

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Hekate:** Phew!  What a long chapter.

**Charon:** Our reader must care a lot about us to have read the whole thing.

**Hekate:** That is true. All that exposition, I’m tired just thinking about it.

**Charon:** Wasn’t the exposition mostly part of your dialogue?

**Hekate:** Ya, but it’s still exhausting.

**Charon:** * _sigh_ * But I’m curious, what’s up with this Dave guy?

**Hekate:** You’ll find out in the next chapter ;)


	11. Chapter 11: Dave

Chapter 11: Dave

 

 

(The sun has almost set; the sky is smeared with brilliant shades of red and orange. Dave is leading the way to the castle with Hades right behind him. Hekate and Charon follow them but fall behind a little)

**Hekate:...**.Why are we falling behind?

**Charon:** Haven’t you learnt anything at all? It’s time for exposition

**Hekate:** * _Claps_ * Yay! goody! {Insert grumpy cat face}

**Charon:** Who else is going to explain Dave to the reader?

**Hekate:** Can’t we do a cool flashback instead of a boring monologue explaining stuff?

**Charon:** Fine! I’ll talk to Author-chan about it.

 

***** Cool flashback sequence *****

(The sun is setting. A cool looking dude who looks like a cool cowboy (Think Clint Eastwood in ‘the good the bad and the ugly’) is coolly looking into the cool blue sea. He sighs coolly; and tips his cool cowboy hat with his cool revolver as he stares coolly into the sun as it sets. Begin narration in a cooooool voice)

**Cool voice narrator:** Life ain’t easy for an incubus here in the wild-west.

**Hekate:** Hold on we’re the narrators! (To Author-chan) And you think old westerns are cool?!!! Just how old are you??!!!

**Charon:** I think we successfully butchered cool. Also don’t stare into the sun kids.

**Hekate:** Ya! Don’t have a staring contest with the sun cos the sun WILL win. TRUST ME, burnt retinae are not fun to re-grow!

**Charon:** I guess we’re sticking with exposition then. Exposition away.

**Hekate:** Alright * _huff_ *, let’s start at the beginning. Dave was from the countryside and had recently moved to the capital city after being drafted in the army, he was still in his teens then. He was born with some incubus ancestry but he did not show any signs of having inherited any powers. The court sorcerer used a few of the new recruits as guinea pigs and Dave was one of them; and the only one who made it out of the ritual with powers, the rest were either (briefly) traumatized or (mildly) injured or both. He used the dark arts to unlock Dave’s powers, but since he wasn’t born with this power, he wasn’t as powerful as an actual incubus, and since he wasn’t exactly an incubus (Since his powers lacked in both range and intensity to be considered an incubus) he could be made part of a human army but was told to keep the experiment a secret if he valued his and his families lives. The sorcerer watched over his “experiment” for a few months and then lost interest. Little did he anticipate that Dave’s powers would intensify when he hit adulthood. His growing speed, agility and strength made him rise quickly among the army ranks, and people started getting suspicious of him…. and attracted to him. He had no clue of how to keep his powers hidden, especially his ability to have people wanting in his pants. So he came to me and I taught him about his nature and how to use his powers. Of course in exchange I wanted him to keep an eye on this sorcerer guy. He’s pretty good if he can unlock dormant power, but here’s the thing, if the sorcerer had been wrong about Dave’s ancestry or if Dave had been weaker of if the sorcerer had been weaker or his technique incorrect, Dave would not have survived. I know this type. I know that some people will go to any length for power, and the dark arts have perhaps the most intoxicating kind of it. Knowledge and learning is one thing, but I had to make sure that his experiments didn’t cross a line. So I asked Dave to keep an eye on him and used my powers to make sure that no one in the Kingdome knows or remembers that Dave is an incubus. But this doesn’t mean they are not still affected by his powers during full and new moons when they’re at its peak, and he could still be discovered.  

**Charon:** Oh look, I think we’re here.

**Hekate:** I’m not sure what’s making me happier, the end of walking or the end of exposition.

 

 

***** Meanwhile *****

(The underworld, Persephone is having tea with Thanatos and Hypnos in the beautiful garden surrounding their mansion)

 

**Persephone:** This place is so beautiful! Why isn’t more written about it? I mean, most people barely know anything about this place on Olympus or earth. I visited the ocean realm when I was younger and that was great too! And it’s not talked about a lot either.

**Thanatos:** Most creatures are incapable of visiting other realms lady Persephone; exploration into other realms is rare, even for us. I myself have hardly explored Olympus, as I rarely visit it, but am surprised and awestruck by its beauty every time I do.  

**Persephone:** {Great I’ve been lady zoned}

**Hypnos:** Besides, aren’t most creatures happy to accept the reality they are presented with. And even if other alternate realities were presented to them, they will still view those realities with the lens of the familiar. We are all, to some extent guilty of it.

**Persephone:** That makes sense. But I always thought it was odd that the underworld was portrayed as gloomy. (To Thanatos) Oh, and just, Persephone is fine. {Ya I don’t think he’s into me, but I still prefer Persephone, lady makes me seem stuck up}

**Thanatos:** * _smiles_ * Leaving the familiar is always difficult, and profiting from fear is not rare, especially on earth. It is as simple as that.

**Hypnos:** And I’m sure you’ve noticed, most people who enter this realm never return back to their own.

**Persephone:** That I have (A small laugh escapes her lips). But still doesn’t explain why so little is written about the other realms on Olympus though.

**Hypnos:** People on Olympus can easily visit the Underworld, so there is no need to keep records of what it looks like. Although, Lady Athena might have a description of it, and other realms written down somewhere.

  **Persephone:** I tried asking her about other realms; she just asked me to explore them myself. I think she didn’t want to spoil this for me. * _looks at the magnificent landscape in front of her_ *

**Thanatos:** Could be. Would you like some more tea?

* _a comfortable silence as they all sip tea_ *

(A nearby fluffy creature, that looks as fluffy and cuddly as a cat but with bat wings on its back, walks up to Persephone, hops on her lap and decides to take a nap)

**Hypnos:** I think the underworld likes you.

**Persephone:** Strangely enough, I felt that too. I don’t mind this place, it’s quite nice.

**Hypnos:** You could of course choose to stay here, it’s quite comfortable if I say so myself. You can use your powers here then. And maybe take on a title too.

**Thanatos:** I think you’d fit right in if you do decide to stay.

**Persephone:** It’s a lovely place, and I know it’s very rare for the underworld to accept someone; but I have duties in earth realm and it could become difficult to perform them if I choose to live here. I’ll have to think about this a bit.

**Thanatos:** That is perfectly reasonable * _Smiles_ *.

**Hypnos:** Even if you choose not to stay, you are always welcome to visit. Maybe you could stay here temporarily till you figure it out?

**Persephone:** That’s a good idea; but shouldn’t we let the lord of the realm know about this?

**Hypnos:** I’m sure Hades would be delighted to have you here. * _sips tea_ *

**Thanatos:** Would you like some more cake or shortbread?

**Persephone:** No, thank you. But I would like to know more about the lord of this realm, what is he like?

**Thanatos:** Hades?

**Hypnos:** Who else brother? (Sarcastically)

**Thanatos:** Well, he’s a good friend; he has a decent sense of humor and a lot of patience. 

**Hypnos:** His best friend is Hekate, of course he has a good sense of humor and a lot of patience; it’s a survival strategy.                       

**Thanatos:** * _chuckles_ * That is true. He also loves animals, especially dogs.  

**Persephone:** I love dogs too! Does he have one? Can I see it?

**Thanatos:** As a matter of fact, he does. It’s a hellhound called Cerberus.

**Hypnos:** Come to think of it, the reason he went to earth realm was to bring Cerberus back right?

**Thanatos:** Yes; Him, Hekate and Charon. They’ve been there for two days now I believe.

**Persephone:** Did Cerberus run away? (Concern and a little alarm in her voice)

**Thanatos:** Not as much run way as went off to explore, natural curiosity of a pup.

**Persephone:** {Oh, it’s just a pup, that makes sense} But two days?

**Thanatos:** Knowing them this could take longer.

**Hypnos:** I was about to go look for them myself actually, would either of you care to join me?

**Thanatos:** I can’t. I have work to get back to.

**Persephone:** I wouldn’t mind * _gets up_ * {He did help me out by sending me here. I want to help him, even if it is as simple as helping him find his pup}

**Hypnos:** That’s great; we should start looking were you last “saw” them. I think I have a pretty good idea where it is from your description earlier. let me open up a portal for us.

**Persephone:** Actually would you mind if I opened a portal of my own, I’m trying to practice since I’m not very good at it yet. {I wonder if my powers will even work here since I’m only staying temporarily}

**Hypnos:** Not at all.

**Persephone:** Well, see you there. * _opens a bright green portal to her side and steps in_ *

**Thanatos:** You forgot to mention that her powers may glitch since she’s not a permanent resident yet.

**Hypnos:** It shouldn’t matter; she’ll still end up in a five kilo-meter radius of the location. Guess I’m off too. * _opens a deep indigo portal to his front and walks in_ *

 

 

* * *

 

**Charon:** Done with another chapter.

**Hekate:** I just hope there’s no more exposition.

**Charon:** Why do you hate exposition again?

**Hekate:** Nope, that would count as exposition.   


	12. Chapter 12: The Festival

Chapter 12: The Festival

 

 

(The sun has set; the moon is starting to show in the night sky. Hades, Hekate, Charon and Dave walk through the giant doors of the castle and enter its quadrangle; it looks like the preparations for the pre-war celebration festival that night are in full force, with colorful decorations and unending tables of food surrounded by performers and soldiers alike, with more joining in the festivities each minute)

 

**Hekate:** Hey hey hey!

**Charon:** (To Hekate)* _clearly irritated_ * Must you always be this extra?

**Hekate:** * _Raises an eye brow_ * Must you always be such a stick in the mud? {Someone’s unhappy with the outfit choice, hee hee hee}

**Charon:** * _huffs_ *Fine, I’m catching up with Dave * _stomps ahead_ * (there’s a “why the hell am I doing this” look on his veil covered face as walks ahead and joins Dave and Hades)

**Hekate:** (To the reader) While he catches up with the boys let me help you catch up with the plot! So right now, we’re all wearing disguises except Hades; of course he’s wearing the helm of darkness again so you can’t really see him. I’m soo excited! I’ve always wanted to dress like a belly dancer! And with the veil covering our faces Dave can sneak us right in! And this * _points to Charon who’s grumpily walking with Dave, relishing in his misery_ * is by far the best thing to happen this century. Both of them (except Hades who’s invisible at the moment) are also wearing belly dancer outfits, with Charon looking so annoyed that he might actually spontaneously combust. He hates revealing clothes and his face is seriously red behind that veil; (explains why our boy’s so pissy) and check out Dave; who’s only focused on the mission, but pulls off the outfit without even trying, probably something to do with his incubus charm. {What I’d give for a duck-face selfie with them right now! But alas we don’t have time for that} We’re making our way through the castle right now but we have to be careful, cos Dave being here may raise suspicion as he’s supposed to be on guard duty with his team at the eastern forest base, epically as he’s sneaking us into the restricted section of the dungeons; wearing a belly dancer outfit with a face covering veil was the best idea ever! Turns out, the ritual is tonight!! The whole castle is filled with dancers and artists of all varieties; so sneaking in was a breeze.

**Dave:** We’re almost there, through that tunnel to the left, the guards must be at the celebrations, so we should be able to get in with ease. {I can’t believe they kept the pre-war celebration so thoroughly hidden from me. How did I not foresee it? I was instructed to stay at the base the whole month. It was so obvious that they were up to something. I was certain they’d delay it till after the sowing season as labor would be required then. But I have to focus now!} Still it would be best if Lord Hades went in first to check for guards, just in case since stealth is of the essence here. {The Sorcerer cannot know that I am here without my team}      

**Hekate:** (To Dave) You seem tense. Relax~ Have a kebab.

(Dave pays no attention to Hekate, as he signals Hades to go in first and check for guards, He looks anxious)  
 

**Hekate:** * _speaking with a mouthful of Kebab_ * Are you sure you don’t want these? These kebabs are to die for! 

**Charon:** * _Hissing through his teeth_ * That’s cos they are supposed to be to die for!

**Hekate:** (To Charon) You should try some!

**Charon:** Quit stuffing you face!!!

**Hekate:** It’s a buffet dumb-dumb! Eating is what people do here!!

**Charon:** * _Shouts_ * THAT FOOD IS POISONED YOU MORON!!!

(All eyes are now on Charon, Dave and Hekate)

**Hekate:** Uh oh

**Dave:** RUN!!!!!!!

(Play funny chasing music as guards chase them around the castle, they all split up)

      

***** Meanwhile *****

 

**Persephone:** {Alright! Brilliant! I successfully created a portal! YAY! Just one problem though. HOW IN THE NAME OF STYX DID I END UP IN AN ACTUAL PRISON!!!!!!!! This is by far the dumbest way to end up in jail…... Oh, but I HAD to practice my portals * _kicks the metal bars of the prison_ *. Guess I’ll just have to bust myself out of here. But how? Think Persephone! Think!.............. That’s it!! There’s a key ring there on that hook! But how in sweet Olympus am I supposed to get it? This place seems to be underground. No plants nearby. Not even roots! I _COULD_ portal my way out of here but I’m too exhausted, not to mention this wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t used magic in the Underworld knowing it would glitch when I’m not even good at making portals on Earth! I’m definitely not trying that again…..} (Sees a bunch of mushrooms growing on a rotting wooden excuse for a bed)

I give up! Might as well get comfortable. * _Turns the mushrooms into a comfy chair and sits down with a defeated huff_ *

Now if only the keys would just fly to me! * _keys begin to fly_ * What the!! A ghost or something? * _keys fly through the key hole, turn twice and open the door_ * Well that was easy. Thank you awesome magical key ghost.

**Hades:** Boooooo you’re welcome booooooo

**Persephone:** Oooh creepy ***** _chuckles_ *

**Hades:** So, what’s a place like you doing in a girl like this?

**Persephone:** * _laughs_ * you make quite the amusing ghost lord Hades

**Hades:** * _takes off the helm of darkness_ * How did you know?

**Persephone:** I didn’t * _a smug knowing grin plastered on her face_ *. Who knows, maybe I was hoping you’d rescue me again. 

* _both laugh_ *

**Both Hades and Persephone:** {Wow!}

**Hades:** {Oh my Styx is she beautiful!}

**Persephone:** {It should be illegal to be that handsome!!!}

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Author-chan:** Thank you dear reader, for sticking with this story! How’s the sore throat coming along Hekate?

**Hekate:** Nothing a visit to Asclepius couldn’t fix.  

**Charon:** Author-chan, please, no more skimpy clothes!

**Hekate:** Awwwwwww, but you looked soooo cuteeee!

**Charon:** * _insert angry puppy meme_ *


	13. Chapter 13: Puppy Love (Part 1)

Chapter 13: Puppy Love (Part 1)

 

 

(Charon is running away from a mob in the corridors of the castle. He’s back to wearing his normal clothes after much complaining to Author-chan) 

**Charon:** *Pulled by the collar into a small broom closet* What the… Hekate is that you?

**Hekate:** Shhhh! (a small glowing orb lights the closet)

**Charon:** How do we get out of here?

**Hekate:** Through the door, da!

**Charon:** _*Sigh*_ But what about Cerberus? Do you think Hades will be able to get him out of there without getting noticed?

**Hekate:** Forget Hades, we should be worrying about getting out of here without killing anyone. Humans are such a pain.

**Charon:** Let’s not forget about the crazy zombie resurrection project of that sorcerer who wants to kill a literal army. The coward’s probably in his hideout, waiting for all the soldiers die; too bad he wasn’t expecting us.  

**Hekate:** Charon you genius you!

**Charon:** As much as I love hearing you toot my horn, what DID I say?

**Hekate:** That sorcerer guy got Cerberus into the dungeons for a reason, it’s underground, but why would he do that? He doesn’t seem like the type to trust others, not to mention most humans would be too weak to guard a hell-hound anyway.          

**Charon:** Soo what you’re saying is he probably has some way to personally keep an eye on Cerberus.

**Hekate:** And I can bet it’s going to be a secret tunnel leading to the dungeons.

**Charon:** What’s the plan then?

**Hekate:** We find the sorcerer’s hide out, we find Cerberus.

**Charon:** And we should also probably stop him from committing mass genocide and such while we’re at it.

**Hekate:** * _Sigh_ * Fine.  

********Meanwhile********

(Hades and Persephone are enjoying a pleasant conversation)

 

**Hades:** * _laughs_ * I can’t believe that’s how you got here!

**Persephone:** * _laughs_ * I can’t either.  

(Their laughter fades into a comfortable silence)

**Hades:** Thank you for helping me find Cerberus, it means a lot to me.

**Persephone:** Anything for a cute puppy. * _Smirk_ * besides what kinda neighbor would I be if I couldn’t help you find your doggo?

**Hades:** * _Raises eyebrow_ * Really?

**Persephone:** Really really. In fact that was another reason why I wanted to meet you.

**Hades:** You must be really special if the underworld welcomes you.

**Persephone:** Oh stop~ {He actually called me special! Why do I feel this giddy with happiness when he talks?} Besides I want to try and stay in the underworld temporarily before I can figure out if I want to move there.

**Hades:** * _Smiles in response_ * {I can’t stop smiling when I look at her. Even if she’s a stranger, I feel so at ease around her} You’re welcome to stay at my place for as long as you’d like. And I’m sure Cerby would love your company. {I know I already do}

**Persephone:** * _Smiling as she stares at Hades_ * {So this majestic creature is the lord of the underworld. Look at him! He’s beautiful! My eyes are glued to him, I can’t look away! His posture, the way he walks, his deep laugh! I just met him, but I wouldn’t mind spending the rest of eternity with this man. I feel so comfortable around him. How can I refuse his offer?} I’d like that, thank you. I’ll try to be as little of a nuisance as possible. 

**Hades:** There’s no way you could ever be a nuisance. {Dam it!!Did I say that out loud?!}

**Persephone:** * _Blush_ *

**Hades:** * _Blush_ * This way. I sense Cerberus right around that corner.

 

********Meanwhile********

**Dave:** * _Running into a deserted corridor_ * {That was close, I was almost caught. I need to find a way to stop this festival!! I need to find that sorcerer!!}

* * *

 

**Author-chan:** Dear reader thank you for sticking with this story!

**Charon:** Hey Author-chan, why was there no update last week?

**Author-chan:** I couldn’t upload last week due to a broken computer. It took a while to have it fixed.

**Hekate:** Are you sure it was just a broken computer and not you eloping with a handsome prince of your own?

**Author-chan:** Well that’s a leap in logic, I …

**Charon:** (To Hekate) I don’t think that’s right.

**Hekate:** You’re right, who am I kidding. Lounging around in pajamas, watching reruns and eating ice-cream sounds more like it.

**Author-chan:** (To the reader) You know you’ve hit rock bottom when fictional characters think your love life in non-existent.   


	14. Chapter 14: Puppy Love (Part 2)

Chapter 14: Puppy Love (Part 2)

 

(Dave walks around; his disguise still on)

**Dave:** I need to find that Sorcerer. But before that I need to stop people from eating that poison food!! But how?! That’s it! I’ve got it! …. Is that a literal light bulb over my head? Subtle.

* _runs with his super human speed towards the part of the quadrangle behind which a secret room of the dungeon exists_ *

 

****** Meanwhile ******

 

(A narrow corridor; A small door with a large cast iron lock blocks the exit; on the other side of which powerful magic can be sensed and strange incantations can be heard)

**Charon:** Welcome back dear reader!

**Hekate:** Shhh! Trying to be stealthy remember?

**Charon:** _*raises eyebrow*_ There’s clearly no one here.

**Hekate:** That’s what they want you to think

**Charon:** * _shakes his head_ * (To the Reader) As of last chapter, the gang has split up. Hekate and I are looking for the sorcerer, while Hades and Persephone are having fun in the dungeons.

**Hekate:** *faking concern on her face* Charon! Think of the children reading this!

**Charon:** Huh?

**Hekate:** Never mind Mr. Vanilla, continue with the recap while I break this lock with my superior abilities.

**Charon:** * _with clear sarcasm in his voice_ * wow, I didn’t know using a mace from the display armor counts as superior abilities, Ms. Magician Extraordinaire

**Hekate:** Hey we can’t have a cool final action sequence if we blow the magic budget now dumb-dumb.

**Charon:**   With this kind of half-arsed writing, I doubt we’ll even have a final action sequence.

**Hekate:** If the finale includes “The Power Of Friendship” I quit!

**Charon:** As much as I hate agreeing with you….

**Hekate:** There! It’s open.

**Charon:** Finally!

 

****** Meanwhile ******

(Hades and Persephone are walking toward Cerberus in the dungeons, when Hades stops in his track)

**Persephone:** Why’d you stop?

**Hades:** I could swear I sensed Cerberus around that corner. But it feels like he’s moving away from here. His aura is getting fainter.

**Persephone:** We should hurry up then!

(The two lovebirds rush around the corner and climb a rather long and narrow flight of stairs to reach the spot where Cerberus’ presence last was, only to find the iron bars of a prison cell, like the one Persephone had previously been trapped in, except for the fact that they were both staring at giant hole in the wall they were facing through which they could see an over enthusiastic Cerberus running around, scaring the living Styx out of a large crowd that was currently in the process of escaping in a frenzy)

(There’s a certain sense of calm on this side of the prison even as the mob in the distance causes a ruckus)

**Hades:** Isn’t that the main quadrangle were the festival was happening?

**Persephone:** What festival? I didn’t know there was a festival? I came totally unprepared

**Hades:** At least you didn’t have to put up with the constant wining of a grown man who wouldn’t shut up about how a belly dancer outfit was too scandalous.  

**Persephone:** * _Laughs_ *  

**Hades:** (Smirks with pride on having made Persephone laugh)

**Persephone:** (Noticing a group of armed men with crossbows approaching Cerberus) shouldn’t we do something? ….*Starts laughing* Is that? Oh my Olympus… I can’t… (Pointing to Dave in his belly dancer outfit) is that, that incubus guy that brought you guys here?

**Dave:** *Waving with his sword, he shouts* LORD HADES!! I’VE GOT THIS!! (Proceeds to fight the men with crossbows, making sure none hit Cerberus) 

**Persephone:** The people are panicking; we need to get Cerberus to calm down.

**Hades:** But the poor little boy just wants to have fun~

**Persephone:**  I know, but I don’t think the humans see it that way.

**Hades:** I suppose not. We should probably get Cerberus out of the castle, towards the forest perhaps? But how do we do that?

**Persephone:** Leave that to me *smirks*. (Uses her magic to uproot a small tree in the Quadrangle, and waves it in front of the three headed pup) Now fetch! (Throws the tree in the general direction of the forest, which the eager hell-hound runs after)  

 

******Meanwhile******

 

**Hypnos:** I’m sure this is the place Persephone was talking about; the river is right there, those three unconscious men are still here *pokes the three guys who are still knocked out*. Is that…. Cerberus running toward me? There you are! You have any idea how worried Hades was?

(Cerberus stops right in front of Hypnos, bends down and licks his whole face with one of his tongues)

**Hypnos:** I’m happy to see you too buddy.

**Cerberus:** Woof! * _wags tail_ * Woof Woof

**Hypnos:** What? Why am I not surprised.

**Cerberus:** Woof Woof…. Woof * whine* Woof Woof

**Hypnos:** Alright, take me to them Cerby

 

 

* * *

 

**Charon:** Dear Reader, thank you for tolerating another chapter.

**Hekate:** Why can I imagine a stewardess saying that?

**Charon:** Again thank you for tolerating this.

 


	15. Chapter 15: A Night To Remember

Chapter 15: A Night To Remember

 

 

**Hades:**  I suppose not. We should probably get Cerberus out of the castle, towards the forest perhaps? But how do we do that?

**Persephone:** Leave that to me *smirks*. (Uses her magic to uproot a small tree in the Quadrangle, and waves it in front of the three headed pup) Now fetch! (Throws the tree in the general direction of the forest, which the eager hell-hound runs after)  

 

(A bright starry sky that resembles a million fireflies dancing around a prominent full moon sets a romantic ambiance. Our heroes stand in the warm torch lit dungeons overlooking the castle’s quadrangle as the cool evening breeze starts to blow. The loud amalgamation of senseless screaming, fighting and smooth jazz music fill the air)

 

**Persephone:** Yes! Victory dance! *starts the dorkiest little dance ever*

 (All this while Hades has been watching the young maiden, mesmerized; her quick thinking, the precise use of her powers, every fluid movement of her slender body as she dances. He stares in awe. The lord of the underworld, till that day, was many things, but for the first time he was distracted, no enchanted. More spell bound than any spell that Hekate had ever pranked him with. He was completely in that moment, just himself, without pretense. For perhaps the first time in his whole life with his guard down)

**Hades:** {Cute!! So cute! I don’t think I’ve lost my breath as many times in my entire life as I have in the past few hours, what’s happening to me? I had no clue that so many emotions could be felt with such intensity in such a short time! Respect, awe, admiration, and desire. I want to pinch her cheeks and pat her head; but I also want to kiss her senseless. I’m so thoroughly conflicted!} (He has a blank expression. The result of not knowing how to react)

**Persephone:** *looks at Hades’ face* {Ya, I know he must think I’m silly and childish now. What’s come over me! Why am I trying so hard to impress him? Why am I acting so desperate for his approval?! Ahhhhh! Quick say something!!!} …..mmm? {Really! A sound! Forget coherent sentence, that wasn’t even a word!}

**Hades:** *Snaps out of it* Sorry. Error. Cuteness. Overload.

**Persephone:** *Blushes. Followed by a chuckle* Oh stop~ *Playfully puts her hand on his chest*

**Dungeon’s Keeper: *** Door opens*

(Persephone turns around, hits her head on a torch and falls down at the sudden interruption; pulling Hades down with her. They end up in a rather suggestive position with hades over her. They are both beet red as they look at the source of the interruption. It was a lanky young gal, no older than 18 with a baby face, dressed in full armor that’s two sizes too big for her, holding a crossbow in her hand; and somehow blushing more than the people who are actually in the compromising position)

**Dungeon’s Keeper:** ***** Ahem* …. *Stuttering* ya…. I mean… I came here to check out the noise….. and fight the intruders and stuff.. but…… I can see you’re in the middle of something there……… I mean I didn’t mean to intrude …. Like seriously!..... I came here to just fight you people…….. I swear I wasn’t peeping in or anything…… oh gods! Does this count as a sin?...... Either way I’m out …… just tell me when you guys are done so I can fight you or whatever…… *turns around to leave in a hurry*

**Hades:**... it’s not what it loo….*cut off*

**Dungeon’s Keeper:** No I get it….. no need to explain…. Carry on or whatever……just lock the door next time.

**Persephone:** No wait! Stop!

**Dungeon’s Keeper:** NO I’M NOT JOINING YOU TWO!! Ahhhhh! *Storms off in a huff*

(Door slams behind her)

 

(Silence)

 

(Giggle)

 

(Giggling)

 

(They get back on their feet)

 

(Laughing)

 

**Persephone:** Oh… my.. gods! I can’t!......I can’t even…..

(Looking at each other)

**Hades:** *laughing* That…..that was…..hilarious……

(Their hearts are racing)

**Persephone:** Ya…….. She thought……..

(Their voices are now whispers)

 

**Hades:** We were…

(They are inches apart)

**Persephone:** Let’s do that again sometime

(Their eyes close)

 

**Hades:** Let’s

(Their lips meet)

(At first it’s the awkward ‘hi’ of acquaintances at a mutual friend’s party. Which quickly turns into the friendly greeting of a nosy neighbor, that morphs into the heartfelt reunion of long lost best friends)

**Hades and Persephone:** {Where were you all my life?}   

 

(Pan over to the literal fireworks going off in the background adding to the mayhem in the already chaotic festival grounds)

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Hekate:** Finally!!!! Kiss kiss fall in love!

**Charon:** I’d almost forgotten that this was a love story.

**Hekate:** Still can’t find the fan service tho. I wanna see some action!!!

**Charon:** ….. You’re going to get us banned one of these days. 


	16. Chapter 16: The Ritual

Chapter 16: The Ritual

 

**Hekate:**  There! It’s open.

**Charon:** Finally!

(The strong stench of sugary syrup hit’s their nostrils as they enter a massive hall, furnished like the court room of a medieval castle, with high walls and no windows. The center of the room has a middle aged man with a pointy hat, sitting near a large red summoning circle lined with 13 black candles, chanting away. The center of the circle held a chubby old man with a crown on his head and a giant tub of what looks like strawberry jam in his arms waiting impatiently as the sorcerer chanted away ignoring the jam spilling on the circle. He stops chanting his incantations and turns around to see our narrators burst in)

**Lord:** I’m growing impatient Evil Sorcererman!! *sloppily eating jam* This had better work or I WILL have your head,… instead of my usual midnight caramelized apples!! *crazy laughter*

**Charon:**  *To Hekate* I think his anticipation of power has him at the brink of insanity!

**Hekate:** *To Charon* Actually he may just be insane. Eating nothing but strawberry jam can do that to a person. *out loud* Speaking of strawberry jam, can I have some?

**Lord:** But of course! *jumps out of the circle, dancing; throwing jam everywhere*

**The Sorcerer:** NOOOO!!!!!!

**Charon:** Let me guess, the old man had to stay in the circle for the spell to work?

**Hekate:** Bingo! 10 points to ……., let’s see which house would you be in?

(As she ponders this the sorcerer gets up and begins to shout)

**The Sorcerer:** Years of work ruined!! You! (To Hekate and Charon)  You caused this!! And you stupid old man!!

**Hekate:** And it’s your own dam fault too for dumbing him down with that ‘strawberry jam for dummies’. That was sooooo basic! From what I’d heard, I expected you to be more complex than that Mr. Sorcerer Man. No kidding his actual name is “Evil Sorcererman”

**Charon:** I bet his parents didn’t see that coming.

**The Sorcerer:** How dare you!! You disrupt my ritual and now make fun of my name!! You will pay for this!!!

**Charon:** Do you accept bitcoin?    

**The Sorcerer:** ahhhh!!!! (Throws fire balls at our narrators)

**Charon:** (Skillfully dodges a couple of fire balls) Is that all you’ve got? (A quick flash of light reveals a gold tipped spear that he uses to further defend himself with cool moves)

**Hekate:** I’m too old for this shit (summons a water hose, and unceremoniously hoses down the fire balls)

**Lord:** Do that again! Do that again!

**Hekate: *** Snaps her finger to summon a slice of pie* Try this old man

**Lord:** Oh my! Pie? For me?! *Grabs the pie and begins eating it, face first*

**Hekate:** *Smile* There’s more in the kitchen. *watches him run off to the kitchen as soon as he’s done with his slice* {That should help him regain his sanity}

**The Sorcerer:** *shuffling through the pages of an old book* there’s still time there’s still time! I can’t let this go to waste I won’t let this go to waste!!

**Charon:** Give up Evil Sorcererman! Your plans to create a zombie army are over!!

**The Sorcerer:** I bet that good for nothing incubus brought you here! *rummaging through the pages he finds something he likes* But you’re already too late you see, people out there are dining on poison food. Even if you try to stop them now, hundreds will still die! And this ritual WILL be complete! Even if it costs me my life!!! (As he says this, he steps into the summoning circle and blue flames rise up to consume his flesh, which melts off like ice-cream on a hot day. The sugary smell of jam in the air was quickly being replaced with the smell of burnt flesh and metallic blood)  

**Charon:** ewwwww *shivers*

**Hekate:** Dam it. We have to get out of here now!! *snaps her fingers* (a thick _grey cloud of smoke_ surrounds them)

**Charon:** Why?

 

******Meanwhile******

 

(Dave continues to fights off more solders in the quadrangle)

**Dave:** Back off! I have no intention to kill you. (He avoids the arrows and dodges most attacks thrown at him, careful not to hurt anyone. But it’s getting increasingly difficult for him, even with a full moon in the sky. It would be easier for him to kill them all than continue dodging.) 

(As Dave fights on, he notices a few soldiers starting to get loose focus, he watches as they fall to the ground, limp.)

**Dave:** What the…? {Is the poison taking effect? This is bad}

(A thick gray smoke emerges in the quadrangle; the soldiers quit firing their crossbows. Unsure of how to react to the smoke, they retreat into the castle)

**Dave:** Lady Hekate! What is happening?

**Charon:** Why did you take us out of there?

*silence*

(Hekate seems almost lost in thought. After a few moments of thinking)

**Hekate:** Did you see what the sorcerer did?

**Charon:** Of course I did. He jumped into the summoning circle and burnt up like a marshmallow too close to the campfire. And from what I can guess, this means that the ritual is complete.

**Dave:** But if he jumped into the summoning circle, who will be in charge of the zombie army?

**Hekate:** No one. (Her voice was somber)

**Charon:** This must be bad if you are serious about it.

**Dave:** A zombie army without someone controlling it can be disastrous! Zombies can only survive if they can eat the flesh of the living! Without someone controlling them, they can go on a killing spree. Killing anyone in sight! Entire kingdoms can be destroyed if their movements are not monitored! 

**Hekate:** We have to get people out of here. Charon; Dave; anyone who has not eaten yet must be escorted to safety. Resurrected souls can only exist in this realm for 24 hours. And by consuming the flesh of other mortals they can add a few hours more to their existence in this realm. They are nearly indestructible but they can be contained. Hades and I can handle this. Get people out of here as calmly as possible.

**Dave:** But lady Hekate, what about the hell hound? Shouldn’t we be worried that the Sorcerer may have made a blood pact with it?

(She must have found the question insignificant, as thick clouds of smoke surround her and she disappears without giving an answer)

**Charon:** Good question Dave, but not really. Cerberus is still a puppy; a blood pact with him would not be valid to begin with. I would worry more about the situation at hand. How do we distinguish between the people who have ingested poison and those who have not?

(They both pause to think in silence)

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Author-Chan:** Thank you dear reader for your continued support of this story! :)


	17. Almost A Zombie Apocalypse (Part 1)

Chapter 17: Almost A Zombie Apocalypse (Part 1)

 

(Back at thedungeons)

(They pull away from the kiss, still looking at each other)

 

 **Persephone:** {That…. Was…. AWSOME!}

 **Hades:** {WOW}

(Silence. Both of them regain the sense of their surroundings)

 **Persephone:** {Isn’t it a lot quieter now?} *Turns around to see some people fall to the ground* What’s happening out there?

 **Hades:** *A seriousness creeps to his face* That must be the poison staring to take effect.

 **Persephone:** Poison?

 **Hades:** The food here was poisoned. It’s a long story actually. But the gist of it is that a crazy sorcerer poisoned the food here to create a zombie army.  

 **Persephone:** That’s terrible!

 **Hades:** Don’t worry, Hekate and Charon are on it, not to mention Dave there *points to Dave fighting the soldiers through the hole in the wall*

 **Persephone:** Oh, that’s good. But I can help too…

(She stops talking as she sees a thick gray smoke appear in the quadrangle)

 **Hades:** (Noticing Persephone’s interest in the smoke) Oh that’s just Hekate

 **Persephone:** She looks… worried?

 **Hades:** That can’t be good

 **Persephone:** What do you mean?

 **Hades:** She’s never serious. Something must have gone wrong. It’s not like her to worry about anything.

 **Persephone:** Now that the soldiers have cleared out, there are a lot of people on the floor out there. I wonder if her worry is related to that.

 **Hades:** Could be.

(She disappears from the quadrangle in the same thick smoke and re-appears next to them in the dungeons)

 **Hekate:** Hades. He sacrificed himself in the summoning circle. (There is a seriousness and urgency in her voice that he had not heard in a long long time)

 **Persephone: …** Is that bad?

 **Hades:** Yes. (To Hekate) Has the poison taken full effect?

 **Hekate:** No. But I don’t think I’ve seen a poison like this before. It’s like they’re asleep. No signs of pain or any other symptoms. You’d think they were asleep if you didn’t know any better. 

 **Hypnos:** Quite like the fellows in the forest that I came across then.

 **Hades:** Hypnos when did you get here? How did you find us?

 **Hypnos:** Just now. Cerberus brought me here and it wasn’t very hard to spot the auras of 4 gods and an incubus from the entrance. I see you’ve found your way too Persephone.

 **Persephone** : *Blush*

 **Hades:** Hypnos you genius! That’s it! The poison that Hekate described is exactly like the one that Persephone used against those soldiers in the forest!

 **Persephone** : The substance I used was a diluted poison yes. I was working on it in this very kingdom the past few weeks. It’s possible someone got a hold of that plant.  

 **Hekate:** If that’s the case, you might be able to help us! Do you have an antidote?

 **Persephone** : I can make an antidote. It shouldn’t take too long.

 **Hekate:** That’s great! I can keep them alive for some time with some basic medical spells while you get the antidote! I could use you’re help with that Hypnos.

 **Hypnos:** Of course.

(Hekate and Hypnos disappear in a cloud of smoke)

 **Hades: W** hat are we waiting for? Let’s go.

 **Persephone:** Of course! (Looks a bit anxious) It’s just that I’m not very good at teleporting yet.

 **Hades:** *Smiling knowingly he offers his hand to her*

 **Persephone:** (She’s a bit confused but she takes his hand)

 **Hades:** Now relax. Try to let go of any stiffness holding you back and take a deep breath.

 **Persephone:** *Inhales deeply*

 **Hades:** Now focus on the place you want to go to. It can be a specific thing about that place that makes it unique, even a person or memory tied to that place will do. Try focusing on that; create a vivid image in your head of where you want to be.

 **Persephone:** *Exhales*

 **Hades:** Now feel your energy flow into that place through your portal.

(A large whirlpool of green highlighted with gold, bursts into life)

 **Persephone:** (With a triumphant smile on her face) After you.

(With a quick nod of his head, Hades walks into the portal with Persephone right behind him)

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 **Hekate:** Hello again dear reader! How do like the story so far?

 **Charon:** For all of you wondering why Dave and I weren’t in the chapter, we were busy transporting all the humans who hadn’t consumed the poison to the eastern forest.  

 **Hekate:** Wasn’t there something else we had to tell our reader?

 **Charon:** That’s right! Author-chan’s message!

 **Hekate:** Right! Author-chan wants to thank you for your continued support of this story!

 **Charon:** And that she will be unable to post regularly for the next couple of weeks, after which the story will continue as usual.

 **Hekate:** See you soon!!

 


	18. Almost A Zombie Apocalypse (Part 2)

Chapter 18: Almost A Zombie Apocalypse (Part 2)

 

 

 

(The portal leads our protagonists onto a hillock in the clouds, carpeted with a million flowers. The dew and mist make way for Apollo’s rays, creating a halo in the space around them)  

 

 

**Persephone:** Welcome to my sanctuary. 

(Upon her cue, the first rays of dawn hit them with a breathtaking, panoramic view. A pastel ocean of muted pinks, and whites, speckled with patches of bold red, yellow and orange bloomed at their feet; all framed in fluffy white clouds, to the background of blue, pink and orange. At the center of this open garden, right next to a large wooden working desk, adorned with glass vials and beakers, that dug into the ground; next to which grew petals of bright violet silk with a golden core; the crowing jewel of that unworldly garden)

**Hades:** Beautiful

(It was all he could say. The lord of the underworld was left speechless. He turned to see, Persephone admiring her creation, like a mother gazing warmly at her precious child. She gleamed with pride. This was her life’s work! This was her realm and she had welcomed him into it! The ever brightening light of the sun illuminated her slender form. The morning wind held up strands of her untied raven hair like an ensign. A faint shade of pink stained her cheeks and lips. She turned to face him. Her eyes were clear marbles stained green and gold that held the look of an anxious artist presenting her magnum opus for the first time)

**Hades:** Beautiful (he repeated, his lips curling into a smile)

(The smile she saw drawn on his face was all the approval she needed. All the validation she sought. She stared into his eyes and he did the same. They stood still, lost in a trance)

**Author-chan:** *Ahem*

**Persephone:** Right! Antidote!

 

*****Meanwhile*****

(Dawn. Back at the castle, Hekate and Hypnos are busy using medical spells on the unconscious soldiers as Charon and Dave enter)

**Dave:** It was a great idea creating glowing neon signs to direct them to the forest. And I had no clue you could summon a cool boat like you did! You gods really are something!

**Charon:** Oh it was nothing. Besides it was your idea to make them cross a river to keep them safe. {Is that Hypnos?} Hypnos? When did you get here?

(They spot Hekate and Hypnos casting spells around a mass of unconscious bodies)

**Hekate:** Forget pleasantries, both of you get to work!

**Charon:** Medical spells? (He takes the silence to mean yes) Got it.

(Charon and Dave join them in muttering spells)

 

*****Meanwhile*****

(Persephone scurries to her work desk and begins looking for something)

**Persephone:** My papers on F8 are missing! (She says this more to herself than to Hades) Altering that formula could make the dosage lethal!!

**Hades:** Not to butt in but, did you cut any of these flowers? (He’s standing over a single plant at the far end of that patch striped of all flowers and leaves; in their place were left deep gashes and scars)

**Persephone:** No… Someone else was here. Do you think it was that sorcerer guy?

**Hades:** Not to rush you Seph, but we’re running out of time!

**Persephone:** No, you’re right. Good thing I always keep a copy! (She pulls out a drawer in that giant wooden work desk and pulls out some papers and flips through them till she finds what she was looking for. She walks over to the patch of violet flowers and pulls out a few velvet petals; puts them in a glass beaker, half-filled with a pink liquid of some kind. She continues to add ingredients from her desk into the beaker. Making note of even the most subtle changes)

**Hades:** {Did I just… did I call her Seph? Oh my Styx, how embarrassingly informal! I can’t believe myself! She’s so invested in her work; she probably didn’t notice me say that. But look at her! Now there’s a woman who knows what she’s doing! I could just stare at her work like this all day. I can’t believe I’ve never felt like this before. There are hundreds of lives at stake here and all I can think of is this magnificent creature in front of me! What is this feeling? I think I know, but I don’t want to admit it! It can’t be! I can’t be….with someone I’ve known only for the better half of a day…. Can it?}

**Persephone:** * _Holding the beaker in hand_ * I think that should do it

**Hades:** Ha? * _Snapping back to reality_ * Right! Of course! Good job! * _With the wave of his hand opens a large black portal_ *

**Persephone: *** _Giggling to herself as she steps into the portal_ * Thank you ;)

**Hades:** {Did she just wink at me?}

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Hekate:** I have to study for exams she said.

**Charon:** I’ll only be gone for a couple of weeks she said.

**Hekate:** It’s been a month and a half!! Explain yourself!!!

**Charon:** Why have you forsaken us author-chan!!!

**Author-chan:** I’m not the best at time management?

But seriously though, I’m sorry I haven’t been able to write due to exams. You can expect regular updates from now on :)

Thank you for sticking with this story!

 

 


	19. Breakfast With A Side Of Tea

Chapter 19: Breakfast With A Side Of Tea

 

 

(The underworld; A park of some sort with a picnic-y vibe. A large tea table is set for breakfast; sweets and carbs galore; with a note that reads: I have work to take care of; you kids get something to eat.

 -Thanatos)

 

**Hekate:** Man I’m beat!

**Hades:** Same. (He stretches his arms. And as he does, he catches a glimpse of Persephone sitting comfortably across from him sipping some tea. She smiles at him pleasantly)

**Charon:** Tell me about it

**Hypnos:** Nothing quite like breakfast after a zombie apocalypse, right Hekate?

**Hekate:** Almost a zombie apocalypse Hypnos. Do you even read the title?

**Persephone:** {So this is Hekate? She’s a lot more cheerful now compared to last chapter. I was surprised when she walked up to me, after everything was taken care of and gave me a giant bear hug. Guess she just takes her work seriously. She is the goddess of magic, witchcraft, and the dark arts after all; and those are some crazy titles to be responsible for. Even Athena respects her, and she doesn’t even respect Dad. And now I see why.

It was surprising to me how worried she was, no, they all were, about losing human lives; lives that would not affect them. Should in theory mean nothing to them; that would die sooner or later with or without their intervention. It was all of them. They were worried. They all were genuinely worried. And they did what they had to, to save them. Even if it meant seeking the help of a naive young brat like me. Physically guiding them to safety; or personally giving each individual the antidote that would save their lives.

I’ve seen plenty of gods take human lives on a whim before. (My mother included). But this is the first I’ve seen them saved. What a strange bunch they are.

  1. I got the antidote right the first try and nobody died}



(She thinks of all that’s happened the past 24 hours and she can’t help but smile)

**Hades:** Where’s Dave by the way?

**Charon:** His groggy team-mates wandered into us when we were in the forest. He decided to go back to them. You know bring them up to speed, figure out what to do next, that kinda thing. (To Hekate) But what was up with you? You were so serious back there I thought you were possessed by a self-righteous superhero with a cause.

**Hekate:** My job is not always pranks and magic tricks you know? Sometimes innocent lives are put at stake and it’s my job to make sure that kinda thing doesn’t happen. (Her delivery is way more theatrical than it needs to be)

**Charon:** If you say so Wonder-Woman

(Charon and Hekate continue their pointless argument with Hypnos chiming in every now and then, till he decides it time to get to work)

**Persephone:** *Smiles enjoying the banter* {This I can get used to. Them I can get used to. I remember the first time I saw them. It was quite different from now. It was on Olympus a few years ago.}

 

*****Flashback*****

 

(Olympus. Evening. A large crowd is gathered for what looks like a party)

 

**Persephone (narration):** {I remember Athena complaining about another one of dad’s dumb bright ideas and complaining about seeing Poseidon; it was unlike her to complain, but “family reunions” brought out the worst in her. We call them family reunions but it’s more like an annual general meeting for all title holders, except it happened once every five years.

She was drunk. I could tell. But even in her drunk state, she was as articulate as ever. I was maybe 18 or 19 back then. I’d had a drink or two as well; but I was clearly more sober then she was. I knew she’d get drunk and I was the unofficial nanny till she was sober again. Drunk gods are never a good thing, I’d learnt that in my short life on Olympus.}

**Athena:** A fair distribution of power my foot! These meetings are just glorified family reunions! Rampant nepotism I tell you! Titles should be given on merit dam it!!

**Persephone:** {Yep she’s drunk}

(Athena spots something in a distance before she wonders off into a small crowd near the punch. Persephone follows her to make sure she doesn’t curse someone on accident. Persephone finds her talking to two other gods. Definitely gods; that she doesn’t recognize. But they for one look like title holders. Classy. Dignified. Elegant. The man was dressed in a fashionable deep blue tux, and the women in a dull silver gown that highlights her features perfectly. Neither looked flashy but they drew attention. Seph stands at a distance observing them)

**Athena:** Hades!! Hekate!! I’m so glad you came!! Where are the others?

**Hades:** Athena, what a pleasant surprise.  

**Hekate:** They’re probably at the bar, whining about being here to some poor nymph who is stuck serving them.

**Athena:** You know Hades, of all the rulers of the realms; you’re the only one who deserves his title.

**Hades:** I’m flattered you’d think that Athena. (A smile, a sophisticated yet slightly cocky smile that says, “well da!”) What do you think about…….(he continues talking)

**Persephone:** {Adults.*Rolls her eyes* that’s my cue to get something to eat. She’ll be fine, although I should probably get her some of those mini sandwiches before they disappear}

 

*****End flashback*****

 

 (Reminiscing, Seph brings a piece of crispy toast to her lips when she spots 3 pairs of adorable brown eyes on her. For some unknown reason little Cerbi had taken a liking to this young goddess. He had been following her around all morning)

**Persephone:** *smile* Would you like another slice?

(Hades had already given him a few slices of his own toast)

 (Her question was answered by three pairs of eager earnest eyes and lots of drool)

**Persephone:** Awwwwww

(She holds out a piece of toast to the well-behaved pupper sitting on the floor next to her, who happily accepts it)

**Hekate:** Awwwwwwww he loves you!!! (Emphasizing the LOVE part as she looks at Hades who doesn’t seem to notice her intonation)

**Hades:** He is quite social, but he does seem to like you quite a bit {I heard that! Curse you Hekate! I’m blushing. I can feel my cheeks flush. What am I, A middle schooler with a crush? But. Seriously. Please. Don’t. Notice. My. Red. Face.}

(Brings the tea cup to his face and takes a large gulp in hopes that it might calm him and just as he does catches a glimpse of Charon who has an unsightly smirk on his face)

**Hades:** {I know that look Charon! Oh gods, he’s gonna say something stupid and embarrassing}

**Charon:** Well it should be obvious; pets reflect the personalities of their owners

**Hades:** {Don’t do a spit take, Don’t do a spit take, Don’t do a spit take}

(Hades is so focused on not doing a spit take that he spills the rather hot tea in his hand on his white button up shirt; as a response to the hot tea staining his skin, he clenches his teeth to preventing any expletives from slipping out)

**Hades:** {Dam you Charon!}

**Persephone:** *Holding back a giggle* {Awww so cute!!!}

**Hekate:** Clumsy clumsy (She says dangling a signal celery stock in her hand before taking a bite out of it) 

**Hades:** *Sigh* I’ll go fix this. (Gets up from his chair)

**Hekate:** {*Fake crying*But Author-chan! I hate celery! Make that a fry in the final edition!! Please!!!!!}

**Author-chan:** {Eat your veggies like a grow-up!}

**Hekate:** {But a potato IS a veggie!! A nice deep-fried veggie with cheese on it!!!}

**Author-chan:** {And now it’s a carrot stick}

**Hekate:** Nooooo!

(All look at Hekate)

**Hekate:** I mean no, you should take Persephone with you. She will be living with you After all.

**Charon:** Oh that’s right! She’s staying with you till she makes up her mind isn’t she?

(It was now Persephone’s turn to jump out of her chair)

**Persephone:** Yes! Yes I am. Haha. I’ll go with you. I mean, ah, I should go with you*Nervous laughter* (She’s flushed red)

(He smiles at her, offering his hand that she hesitantly takes)

**Hades:** {So cute!}

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Hekate:** Whoo Hoo! Another chapter’s out! I’m still pissed about the celery though T__T

**Charon:** I for one love the direction this is going in.

**Hekate:** I wonder what would happen next.

**Charon:** Stay tuned to find out!


	20. Settling In

Chapter 20: Settling In

 

(Hades, Persephone and Cerberus walk to a mansion similar to Thanatos’ from the outside. Hades and Persephone are lost in effortless conversation with the hellhound running around them; breakfast has set a mood of flirtation.

Hekate: Hee Hee

Charon: They’ll thank us someday)

**Persephone:** Very chic, did you design the palace yourself?

**Hades:** How could you tell?

**Persephone:** The aesthetic is very YOU.

**Hades:** And you like it? *smirk*

**Persephone:** It’s growing on me. *grinning*

(They walk inside with Hades giving her a tour of the place. Something in each room would spark interest, conversation and then laughter. They talk about the giant golden harp in the living-room and how Hades won it in a bet even though he doesn’t know how to play it and that it now sits collecting dust in a corner. The story behind the broken lock in the guest bathroom that has the hot-spring-water that is never hot. How every picture he has on the walls has the same furniture in the background; a red quilted love seat something he himself had not noticed till it was pointed out by his sharp sighted guest. They keep up this pattern till the end of the tour in his study)

**Hades:** And that’s how I got forced into trading my good wine collection for your dad

**Persephone:** No wonder he never mentions the Amazons in conversation! *laughing*

**Hades:**  Well that concludes our tour of the house _my lady_. (He takes a bow)

**Persephone:** *Curtsies* Thank you for showing me around _my lord_.

(A healthy flush of pink stains both their cheeks as they both stand up straight. After what seems like forever a single moment of silence dawns on them. The atmosphere is electric as they make eye contact.

They hadn’t realized that, that hadn’t happened since breakfast.

They inch closer to each other, drawn by an invisible force.

Their bodies move ever closer.

She places her palm on his shoulder. He places a hand on the small of her back.

 She stands up on her toes, her neck stretching upward. His head bends down to meet her halfway.

Their lips touch. Locking in, they move like two gears interlocking in a perfect symphony.

Her hands inch into his hair and his slither tighter around her waist.

It was natural; as if they had been doing this for eons. Like a complicated handshake that looks impossible but becomes second nature after twenty years of practice.

Their lips move in sync.

Their tongues dance an elaborate waltz.

They both sigh in loss as they pull apart for want of air.

They are both all smiles.)

 

**Hades and Persephone:** {This is going to be fun}

 

 

 

**Charon:** Can you believe it’s been 20 chapters!

**Hekate:** Finally some fan-service!

**Charon and Hekate:** (To the reader) Stay tuned for more!

 


	21. A Match Made In Haven

Chapter 21: A Match Made In Haven

 

(A remote garden on Olympus. Two days ago.)

 

**Athena:** {She’s definitely up to something alright. (To the reader) Here. I’m up in that tree over there. Don’t see me? Well do you see a peeved snow owl? Yep that’s me. I do that sometimes, mostly to get away from annoying people, which on Olympus is nearly everyone. What am I doing up here you ask? Spying of course. That lady you see pacing around like the floor is made of lava? That’s Aphrodite. She is single handedly responsible for half of Greek mythology. What is she up to now? Something tells me we’re about to find out.}

**Aphrodite:** Ohhhh I’m so excited! I haven’t been this excited in a long time! Eros must have reached earth by now. (She’s giggling to herself like a middle schooler who’s found out her best friend’s crush likes her back)

(She suddenly stops her pacing as *poof* in a thick cloud of black shimmering dust appear the Moirai, AKA the fates)

**Athena:** {What are the fates doing here?}

**Clotho** **,** **Lachesis** **and** **Atropos** **:** Greetings Aphrodite.

**Lachesis:** Is there a matter of urgency?

**Clotho:** I’m sure you have your reasons for summoning us without notice.

**Aphrodite:** YES! Finally! I have a match that I want to run by you!

**Clotho:** A match?

**Atropos:** Something that couldn’t wait till our regular Tuesday meeting?

**Aphrodite:** It’s no ordinary match. It’s a match between gods!

**Clotho, Lachesis** **and Atropos** **:** Oh.

**Athena:** {That seems to have their attention, and mine too}

**Clotho:** Who do you have in mind?

**Aphrodite:** Hades.

(Silence)

**Athena:** {*Sigh* This again. She does this so often! She’s tried to set Hades up with literally everyone on Olympus.} 

**Lachesis:** And?

**Aphrodite:** Persephone (The grin on her face could be spotted from the moon)

**Athena:** {That’s an interesting choice}

(There is a pause as the Moirai think)

**Atropos:** That’s not a bad idea.

**Lachesis:** I agree.

**Clotho:** So do I.

**Aphrodite:** Thank you.

**Clotho, Lachesis** **and Atropos** **:** We’ll see to it then.

(Aphrodite smiles in response as the fates disappear in another *poof*)

 

**Athena:** {Rarely do all three agree so quickly, if at all, on matters of such importance. And the more I think about it, the more I agree too. I guess Aphrodite got this one right. Persephone may be young but she’s definitely not naïve and Hades may seem serious and cold at meetings here on Olympus, but he’s still a child at heart. They both take their work seriously and know how to goof off and have a good time when it’s appropriate. Rarely does this happen but I agree with Aphrodite, they’d make a good couple.}

 

*****Meanwhile*****

(A hallway in the underworld)

**Thanatos:** {A lot more people are dying of starvation than normal this year. How is that possible? I should probably let Hades know}  

*Stops a random passerby* Have you seen Hades?

**Random passerby:** Not since this morning when I had jury duty

**Thanatos:** Dam it. Where could he be?

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Author-chan:**  Sorry about the delay in updating, I’ve been sick. Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

 


	22. The makings of a disaster (Part 1)

 

 (A few days later. It is late afternoon in the Underworld. Hades is reading a huge stack of papers as he whistles to himself in his office. A knock at the door)

**Hades:** Thanatos? What’s the matter?

**Thanatos:** I’ve been trying to catch a hold of you for nearly a week now.

**Hades:** {Not this tone again. What did I forget to file this time} I just got here. What’s wrong?

**Thanatos:** I wanted to discuss the recent ‘shade’ statistics.

**Hades:** What about it?

**Thanatos:** It’s not looking good. I’ve noticed a huge spike in deaths by starvation.

**Hades:** (leans into his desk) From which kingdom?

**Thanatos:** That’s what’s bothering me, it’s all over. No kingdom in particular. There is an increase nearly everywhere.

**Hades:** Nearly everywhere? That is odd. I didn’t seem to notice any shortage when I was looking for Cerberus. How is that possible? 

**Thanatos:** It’s strange isn’t it? I thought so too. So I did a bit of digging around. The kingdom you were in yesterday was the only one that wasn’t affected.

**Hades:** when did you notice this?

**Thanatos:** A few days ago.

**Hades:** Could a god be involved? I’m thinking Zeus, Apollo or Demeter; Artemis maybe but it’s a reach.

**Thanatos:** My guess would be the same. But we can’t jump to conclusions Hades. I think your girlfriend might be able to help us out here. She is the goddess of spring and she was staying in that kingdom.

**Hades:** you’re right, we should talk to Seph; see what she knows about this. Wait did you just call her my girlfriend?

**Thanatos:** Isn’t she? *Raising an eyebrow*

**Hades:** She’s not…… Yet. I don’t know, we haven’t gotten around to talking about it. (Blushing lightly)

**Thanatos:** At least get around to talking about **this** with her. (he says as he turns towards the door)

**Hades:** Wait! Is it that obvious?

**Thanatos:** I read about it in this week’s _underworld gossip_ ; May I leave now your majesty *bows sarcastically*

**Hades:** *Sigh*

(Thanatos leaves the room)

**Thanatos:** {He’s in love alright; I just hope this one ends well for him}

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Charon:** (To Hekate) what’s going on?

**Hekate:** (To Charon) New conflict?

**Charon:** Seems like it.

**Hekate:** (To the reader) Hey! Didn’t see you there

**Charon:** we have a message from Author-chan.

**Hekate:** *Ahem* (pulls out a comically large scroll) “Dear reader, senior year is a pain, so uploads will be irregular from now on. Thank you for putting up with it”

**Charon:** That is not what she said

**Hekate:** Well it’s close enough. *waving* See you next upload 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am a novice experimenting with writing and would appreciate any constructive criticism or encouragement. This is my take on the Hades and Persephone story. This story may contain (consensual) smut in later chapters. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this.


End file.
